The Unexpected Letter
by Barmii
Summary: A story of a unique,problematic young girl who was always jealous of her cousins magical abilities. This young girl is called Elizabeth Williams a teenage girl with anger issues, Trust issues, Anxiety and a long list of people she 'Didn't get on with'. Her journey begins 4 years later than it should have, when on her 16th birthday she get's her Hogwarts letter.
1. Delayed Delivery

On the day of my Sixteenth birthday i got up and ran straight downstairs to be greeted by stacks of differently wrapped boxes, tubes and other shaped objects i couldn't make out.

''Happy birthday darling'' My mum says and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

''Yes Happy Birthday Lizzie'' My brother and mums fiance John agreed.

''Thank-you guys, will auntie,uncle and Hermione be coming round later mum?''

''Yes sweetheart they'll be here by 12:30 we're having a BBQ would you like that?''

''Very much.''

''Ofcourse she would it's food.'' My brother comments.

''And there's the brilliant digs you're known for ay smartshit?''

''ELIZABETH.'' My mother shouts.

''Why is it always ME! He started it.''

''And i'm finishing it, Now eat your breakfast.'' She says as she places the plate of fried eggs in front of me and i quickly dig in to my favorite breakfast.

Finished with my meal i run upstairs to wash, Like every other time in the shower when the water runs over me it glows and sparkles. I've never told anyone for the fear of being more of a freak than I already am, so as usual i ignore it. I dry myself off and get dressed putting on my white blouse decorated with a bow that ties around where the collar should be and my tanned brown leather shorts, I sit in front of my mirror and wonder what on earth i'm going to do with my hair.. Normally I leave it down as i like the natural wave look to it but today should be special, I snap my fingers and think of doing a french plat when a quick burst of light comes from my fingers.

I stare at my hand.. What on earth was that? I blink a few times trying to comprehend what just happened but give up look back into the mirror only to find my hair tied back into a french plat.

''Holy shit'' I say to myself.

''How did i do that?'' KNOCK KNOCK, Oh crap they're early.

''Hello Hermio.." The voices fade as they go into the living room, rushing to do my makeup i settle for a bit of foundation (To hide the bags under my eyes) Winged eyeliner, mascara then a little bit of red lipstick which makes my dip dyed red and orange hair pop and head downstairs.

''HAPPPY BIRTHDAAAAY!'' Everyone screams as i enter the room and Hermione greats me with a big hug.

"Thank-you everyone and it's good to see you too Hermione'' Squeezing her tight, I feel so lucky to have an amazing family, my Auntie Susan and uncle Tom, Whom i love dearly and my cousin Hermione who i love not only as a cousin but as a best friend. We've been through a lot together and tell each-other everything, including the secret of her being a witch. Apart from her parents and my Mum, i'm the only other person to know about her magical powers.

''Your hair looks amazing! I wish i could pull off something like that'' She says whilst twisting the end of my plat.

''Thank-you and i like your hair just the way it is i wish mine was curly.''

''Trust me you don't if i don't spend 2 hours trying to tame it in the morning it looks Positively ghastly.''

I can't help but laugh at her posh tone, she rolls her eyes at me but can't help smiling. Clunk, flop.

''Posts here.'' Mum says and walks over to the front door to pick them up.

"Mostly cards for you sweety.'' She Hands me a huge pile of letters and I wonder how much money there is in them.

One by one i open them seeing five, ten and twenty pound notes falling out onto my lap and placing them on the table beside me, i come to the last envelope and i hear my cousin beside me Gasp.

''M-Mum! AUNTIE COME QUICK'' They both rush out of the kitchen.

"What is it Swee-'' My auntie pauses and looks at the letter in my hand.

''That can't be possible she's Sixteen years old'' Auntie S says and I hear the shock in her voice

''But she has it there. In her hand. Addressed to her.'' Mum says in equal suprise.

''Maybe it's a mistake''

''They don't make mistakes Mum'' Hermione quickly points out.

"Can someone explain what the big deal is?!'' I shout and look at Hermione

''Just open it Liz''.

I turn over the letter and peal off the red wax crest removing the letter from the inside.

'Dear Miss Williams, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry'.

I read the same line over and over again before checking the date in the corner.

''It was sent five years ago. Must not have arrived till now'' Mum grabs the letter and reads it.

''So what do we do'' She asks my auntie who pauses for a moment to think.

''Hermione can you write to Dumbledore like now please?'' My cousin nods and runs to fetch a quill and writing paper out of her bag.

''Ask him what we should do and how this has happened'' Hermione does as shes told, sits down at the table and begins to write.

''Liz, has anything happened that seems magically or you feel weird in some ways.''

''Just small things, Hair braiding itself, Things floating when I stare at them.''

''Any other times?'' Auntie Susan asks and I nod slowly. ''I guess the weirdest is when I touch water it glows.''

The adults all stare at each other and the room goes silent until the kettle starts whistling.

''Drink? Tom, Susan'' Mum asks to stop the tention. ''Yes please.'' They both answer. Mum asks John to come help her make them and I figure it's so she can explain what the shit Hogwarts is. Hermione finishes her letter within minutes and calls for her owl using her wand.

''Mum may Hermione stay tonight as I want to know the reply straight away?''

''If it's okay with your auntie'' She looks at her and auntie S nods in reply,

Me and Hermione grin at each other and say thank-you to the adults. The rest of the day we spend eating and opening presents in which i got four Xbox one games off my Mum, a war book from John, a quill set off Hermione, a wreck this journal off Susan and Tom that me and Hermione had promised to do later and piles upon piles of clothes and makeup, i was a very lucky girl. Around half eight it was time for goodbyes, i kiss my auntie and uncle goodbye as did Hermione and promised to ring them as soon as we hear back from Dumbledore. After they left me, Hermione helped me carry my bags of presents upstairs and we both flop down on my double bed.

''Hermione..''

''What?'' ''By chance I have to go to Hogwarts, what will happen?.''

''Well I'll take you to the platform and you'll get on the Hogwarts express which will take you to well, Hogwarts'' She gives me a matter a fact look. ''When you arrive you'll probably have to do the sorting ceremony, you'll have the sorting hat put on you and it will sort you into either Hufflepuff the loyal house, Ravenclaw the smarty pants house, Gryffindor which is my house "the best one" and Slytherin the worst one.''

''Why is Slytherin so bad?''

''Hasn't a witch or wizard that's not gone bad in Slytherin.. I don't think you'll be put in there, you can be mean sometimes but not that mean.''

''I'm not mean, i'm brutally honest.''

''Well like I said I don't think you have anything to worry about and even if you are put in Slytherin I'll always be there for you.'' I hug her tight. We both start putting my presents away, shoving books on my shelf, putting my new makeup in my huge makeup bag, new piercings in my little blue box i keep all my small jewelry in and then move onto putting my clothes away. '

'I'm so jealous of your clothes, my mum only buys me stuff she calls age appropriate.'' She sighs and helps me hang them up in my beautiful walk in wardrobe.

''You know you can always borrow anything.'' ''I can only borrow shoes mostly as you actually have a figure, Not to mention the boobs..''

''Eh I'm ok and my boobs arn't that big.'' Which is a complete lie and I know it is, Size E boobs at sixteen isn't exactly normal. Catching my reflection in the mirror and wink at myself to annoy Hermione.

''That's a sign of a Slytherin you know.'' She throws a pillow at me.

''What is? Being amazing?''

''No, being a bigheaded turd.'' ''Well thank-you, Thank-you very much.''I say in my Elvis voice which always makes her laugh.

''What time is it.'' She asks me and I look at my clock hanging above my TV.

''10:46pm, better get to bed soon.'' As if on que we both yawn which makes us chuckle.

''Can i borrow some pj's?'' ''Sure just take some out the bottom drawer.'' '

'Thanks, i'll go get changed in the bathroom .''

''Okies'' I reply already unbuttoning my shirt, she leaves the room and I change into my version of Pj's shove my dirty clothes into the laundry basket and put away the last few presents.

''Your tops are so big on me'' I hear Hermione say as she enters back into my room. Can't help but giggle at how baggy my Pj top is on her.

''You have a petite body, A lot of guys would prefer that over me.''

''Yeah right, All guys think about are boobs.''

''Oh how nieve you are little one.'' I pat her head.

''What do you mean by that?''

I yawn and stretch. ''Guys aren't all the same, Take it from someone attracted to girls there's so many things that's hot about a girl. Boobs are just a small thing.''

She sighs and looks at herself beside me in the mirror.

''Hermione you're stunning.'' I pull my shirt tight on her. ''Nice figure beautiful face and most importantly you're smart and good. Don't worry about impressing guys all the time.''

''Thanks Lizzie.'' We hug it out.

''Right bedtime.'' I say with another yawn.

She turns the light off and I shut my curtains before climbing into bed. Hermione folds up her clothes and places them on my wicker chair in the corner of my room then climbs in bed beside me. Snuggling into the covers Hermione leans over and kisses my cheek before getting comfortable.

''Night Lizz.''

''Night Hermione.''

''Love you.''

''Love you too smelly'' and within seconds we're asleep.


	2. Dumbledore's Reply

Waking up to find Hermione still sleeping beside me I check my clock to find it's 9:59 am, carefully I pull the blankets of me and tiptoe to the bathroom as to not wake her up. I use the toilet and wash my hands staring down at the water glowing as it always does when I make contact with it.

Plugging up the sink, I let it fill half way up before turning the taps of and hovering my hands over the warm water feeling the steam touch the palm of my I finally open my eyes I gasp in amazement as the water in the sink has formed a perfectly round ball.

''HERMIONE HERMIONE'' I shout, hearing her stumble out of bed and open the door.

''What is.. Merlins beard how are you doing that?!.'' She gawks at the ball of water.

''I don't know I just imagined it to be like that and well now it is''

''Lizz, I've never read about a witch being able to control an element before.. I'll look into it.'' I nod and move my hands away which causes the water to go back to normal.

I use a special scrub on my face and Pull the plug out before I follow Hermione downstairs to find a letter with the red crest on it again.

''Must be Dumbledore's reply.'' Hermione says as she picks up and walks into the living room to sit down.

I follow her and watch her basically tear the envelope open like a wild animal. She reads the letter out loud.

''Dear Miss Granger and Miss Williams, I am sorry to hear about the delay in the letter arriving and even though it is four years late this does not change the fact that Miss Williams must attend Hogwarts, we will put her a year behind where she should be which (will be your year Miss Granger) and she will also receive private tutoring, make sure she comes and see's me as soon as possible the password is 'Fizzle Sticks'. Again sorry for the inconvenience. -Albus Dumbledore''.

We stare at each other and I can't hold in my frustration.

''Oh well thanks Dumbledick! I'm glad that you're sincere apology will fix everything!''

''Lizzie that's not fair, It's not his fault.''

''Like I care who's fault it is! You're not the one who has to leave school, Friends and make a completely new start as the weird new girl who knows nothing!.''

I hold my head in my hands and she rubs my back.

''I'm sorry Lizzie.'

''I'll be so far behind Hermione, do I have to go?''

''Of-course you have to go! You must learn to control your magic and we must let Dumbledore know about your ability to control water.''

I sigh and take a big breath. ''Fine fine.. Better tell my mum and yours too.''

She goes over to the phone and dials her home number and I go and tell my mum what the letter said, Just as I finish Hermione walks in.

''Auntie Anne, Mum wants you.'' She says and hands the phone over to mum.

''What did your Mum say?'' I ask Hermione.

''She's excited yet nervous for you and is going to ask your mum if it's best if you stay with us tonight as we're going to school supply shopping tomorrow.''

''Tomorrow? When does Hogwarts start then?''

''Monday, Same as all the muggle schools.''

''MONDAY?!'' I Say feeling glad i haven't eaten yet as It sure would have been puked back up by now.

''Yes we go back next Monday, it's Saturday today which means getting you pack, Sunday shopping then Monday Hogwarts.''

''Hermione I can't.. I can't do this my anxiety I-I don't make friends easily I-I...ugggh! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!''

I storm outside and begin hitting a tree with a big stick trying to release the nerves and anger at Dumbledore for letting this happen. Mum and Hermione are stood watching me but they wait until the stick eventually breaks before then come and tell me that we are leaving in two hours for Hermiones. I rush past them tears in my eyes and run up the stairs to start packing, shoving all my new clothes in my trunk that Hermione bought me for my thirteenth birthday saying that it will come in handy one day, How ironic.

After my clothes I put socks, pants, bras and six pairs of shoes one for every type of weather and occasion into the trunk. Next I grab my travelling bag and put all my makeup, hair supplies and skin care in it (apart from what i'll use today) and carry everything downstairs placing them in the hallway. I return upstairs this time Hermione close behind me and both of us get dressed, I slip on my over sized My Chemical Romance shirt and black leather leggings along with my frilly lace socks and red combat boots.

Hermione however dresses completely different wearing a purple jumper and blue skinny's with dark brown ugg boots, I brush her hair for her and tie it back the way she likes it then we swap and she does the same to me. Deciding on simple Makeup I'm done with mine in minutes so I do Hermione's as well putting her foundation on, eyeliner on her water line, light coat of mascara because her eyelashes are already so dark and long and fill in her eyebrows. She smiles and thanks me, I check my watch 1:15pm time to go.

Standing at the front door my mum zips my helps me put my black parker on. ''Ready?'' She asks and hugs me tight.

Ready? No i'm not ready i'm absolutely shitting myself but i'm not going to make her worry more than she already is.

''Ready'' I lie.

It's about a three hour drive from Wolverhampton to London plus another thirty minutes to get to Hermione's house, I spend the whole time biting the skin around my nails till they bleed. Pulling up outside the house I'm reminded how beautiful their garden is, roses and sunflowers everywhere with a little frog pool in the middle and a rabbit carved bush.

''Hello! Was the journey okay?.'' My auntie rushes out to greet us.

''Yes it was fine, long but fine.'' Mum replies and fetches my trunk out the boot of the car.

Auntie S gives me a smile and walks over to my mum ''And how is she doing?'' She tries to say without me hearing.

''She was silent the whole journey just sat there biting her finger nails.'' They both give me a worrying look and bring me my trunk.

''Well, I better get going.'' She hugs me tight and kisses my forehead. ''Please be safe.''

''I will mum.. I love you.'' I choke back my tears.

''I love you too sweetie.'' She lets me go and rushes to the get in the car so i can't see her cry.

''Bye, make sure you write!'' She shouts.

''I will!'' We all wave until she turns the corner out of site.

Inside I carry my trunk upstairs with Hermione before returning downstairs and flopping on the couch in the living room. Hermione turns on the latest episode of Dance Moms trying to take my mind of things but it doesn't work and I feel like crying again not out of sadness, No I don't cry out of sadness but Anger.

''Do you want a Chinese for tea girls?'' Uncle Tom walks over to us and gives me a gentle pat on the back, Hermione and I nod ordering battered chicken balls and chips with a bottle of coke.

Around twenty minutes later the food arrives and we ask if we can take it upstairs to plan what we need to get for school, the adults agree and we head up to Hermione's room which unlike mine (that's silver and baby blue) hers is decorated like a girls room with lilac everything, lilac bed, white rug, lilac walls apart from a white center wall covered in flower stencils that are also you guessed it lilac. Sitting down on the bed we dig into our food and start to plan our shopping trip tomorrow, This is where Bossy Hermione starts to appear.

''So, considering you will be in the same year as me you'll need the same school supplies as me but we will also need to get you robes and a wand. Grab a pen and some paper out of my desk and write these down.''

I do as I'm told opening the first drawer to find a lined notepad and a basic blue inked ball point pen then sit back down on the bed.

''Okay list these. A wand , two sets of robes, black school shoes, cauldron, potion bottles, brass scales, monster book of monsters, basic book of spells and charms and a pet.''

''A pet? Do I have to? Not that I don't like animals because you know I do it's just they'll be a lot to worry about and i don't need a pet to add to that.''

''Yes, you do. It's for transfiguration, you can choose from a cat, rat, toad, owl or a snake.''

''Well.. Cats are a definite no as I hate them, no offence Crookshanks.'' I say to a giant orange and cream fuzz ball sat on the windowsill and I get a hiss in reply.

''Rats kinda creep me out a little and toads are boring, so that leaves either an owl or a snake. Guess I'll choose when I get there.''

''Okay then that seems about everything, did you bring the quill I bought you?''

I nod and fetch it out my black satchel, finishing our food we take the plates downstairs receive a kiss on the cheek of each the adults and then head back upstairs to get changed for bed. We watch Youtube videos on her laptop for a few hours before feeling sleepy.

''Can't believe it's nearly 10pm already.. Time seems to be going fast because I don't want it too.'' I say as I tie my hair back into a scruffy bun and climb into bed.

''We could stay up a little longer but it's better we get to sleep early though we need to be up and ready by 10:30 as it's an hour drive from here to Diagon alley.''

''Yeah I know.. Besides i don't want to be shitting myself and tired as hell whilst shopping which is already sounding like a amazzzinggg day.'' I sit down on the bed and begin to feel frustrated again, Hermione walks round to my side of the bed and hugs me tightly.

''It's going to be alright you'll see, i'll be there and my friends will take care of you I'm sure of it.''

She kisses my cheek and climbs into her side of the bed beside me, wrapping myself up like a caterpillar in a cocoon I pray to whoever is watching over me to give me strength for tomorrow then drift of into a undisturbed sleep.

The next morning I'm awoken by a blinding light and open me eyes to see my auntie drawing back the curtains.

''Wakey wakey girls! Come on up up up it's 8:30 and you need to be washed and dressed before eating breakfast.'' She says loudly before pulls the covers of us forcing us to get up.

''Okay, okay we'll be ready'' I say in a grumpy voice and slump into the bathroom to shower first as Hermione takes longer than I do.

Once clean I swap with Hermione so that she has the bathroom and I have the bedroom, drying myself off I wonder what to wear and look out the window to see what the weather is doing. Deciding it Looks pretty sunny I put on my black denim shorts, button up baseball black and white shirt that has my lucky number 10 on the back and slip on some matching knee length socks. I sit down at Hermione desk and empty the contents of my makeup bag onto it.

''Thought you had more makeup than that.'' Hermione says whilst towel drying her hair.

''I do but it's all in my trunk besides that stuff is for special occasions and emergencies only.''

''Emergencies?''

''Yes, like if I run out of mascara or lipstick I have a three back up ones.''

''Oh okay.'' She says looking sad at the few clothes she has left in her wardrobe that aren't packed away.

''Here take this.''

Throwing her a loose fitted purple jumper She takes it along with her dark skinny jeans, Underwear and makeup bag into the bathroom while I start on my makeup. Applying moisturizing cream and primer I then add concealer under my eyes and a light layer of foundation as my skin is blemish free today. Next I apply a greyish silver eye shadow with winged liquid eyeliner and only apply pencil eyeliner to my bottom tear line, i keep my lips clean apart from some clear lip-gloss, fill in my eyebrows and finish off with mascara.

Taking out my silver lip piercing and my 10mm red stretcher in my right ear I clean and put them away before replacing them with matching black ones. Just as i'm finished cleaning my black crescent shaped septum piercing and putting it in Hermione comes out bathroom looking good in what I gave her. She did her own makeup with light brown eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and some of my clear lip-gloss that she takes of the desk and applies in a mirror.

''Lookin' good Hermione.''

''Thanks I feel good actually i'll have to let you dress me grungy more often.'' She smiles and we both put on our matching black vans.

''Oh and by the way we won't be coming back tonight as we need to be at the platform for 9am so make sure you have all your things."

Waiting for Hermione to try and tame her hair and pack her trunk I go around the room picking up anything that's mine, throwing everything in my trunk apart from the dirty clothes that I put in laundry basket. When we're both ready we carry everything downstairs, place it by the front door and head into the kitchen for some toast and marmalade.

''Now Lizzie your Mum said for you to give me your birthday money you have on you and I'll have it exchanged into wizard money when we get to greengottes bank.'' Auntie S says whilst refilling my cup with fresh orange juice.

''It's Gringotts mum.'' Hermione corrects her.

''No-one likes a know-it-all Hermione.'' I say with a smirk.

Clunk. Flop.

Posts here. I think to myself as my uncle goes and grabs it then hands it over to Hermione.

''It's from Dumbledore Lizzie, he says this is your key to your Gringotts vault and to hand over the envelope inside to whoever you speak to at the bank .''She takes out a old rusty key and small envelope from inside the bigger envelope, hands them over to me and I place in my pocket without asking any questions.

After everyone's finished eating, me, uncle Tom and Hermione pack everything in the car while waiting for auntie S to wash the dishes.

''Got everything?'' She asks whilst exiting the house and locking the door.

''Yep'' Hermione and I answer together.

''Right then lets go shopping.''

Sitting in the car I take out my IPod from my black vintage leather satchel and put my headphones in trying to block of the outside world even if it is just for a little while.


	3. Diagon Alley

Parking outside of old pub called the Leaky Cauldron I start to wonder if we've run out of petrol or broken down but I clearly see that's not the case when everyone starts getting out the car and heading inside the pub. I shove my iPod back in my satchel,swing it on my back and check my pocket to make sure I still have the key before exiting the car. The pub is dark and dusty making it hard to see more than a few shadowy figures, chairs and tables.

''Morning Mr and Mrs Granger, come for some shopping have we?'' The grey haired bartender asks them with a smile.

''Yes lots to buy and not only for Hermione either. This is Elizabeth my niece.'' She replies and nudges me gently towards the man to offer to shake his hand.

''Nice to meet you'' I say and hold out my shaking hand.

''And to you Miss.'' He shakes my hand and compliments me by telling my auntie I'm just as 'Lovely lookin' as Hermione which makes me feel abit sick.

The bartender comes from behind the bar and opens a door to what I think is a storage cupboard, we say goodbye and I follow my family into the cupboard to find it empty with just a brick wall.

''Watch this'' Hermione says with a big grin and taps out a pattern around a missing brick In the wall.

Suddenly I hear cracking and crumbling sounds as the wall starts to part down the center opening up onto a huge street filled with hundreds of witches and wizard. I walk in front of Hermione gawking at everything with my eyes wide trying to take in everything. Everyone stares at me and I hear whispers between everyone as I walk past.

''Do I have something on my face?..'' I ask my auntie.

''No Hun it's just well, they're not used to piercings and tattoos besides that you're a very beautiful young lady so take it as complimentary staring.'' She rubs my cheek and I feel more relaxed hearing it's only my piercings that are making them stare.

Walking through the streets I try to look confident even though my nerves are eating me up on the inside, when we reach Gringotts I can't help but gasp when I see ugly droopy faced looking creatures sat behind the desks that tower over us.

''They're Goblins.'' Hermione says as if reading my mind.

'They're ugly.'' I reply making her role her eyes.

Stopping at the desk furthest in the back I cough to get the Goblin's attention.

''Yes?..'' The creature says not even looking up from his desk.

''I'd like to make a withdrawal and I have letter off Dumbledore that I'm supposed to give to you.'' The name Dumbledore grabs his attention and i hand him the letter.

''Very well Miss Williams.. If you'd be so kind as to follow me.'' He stands up and we follow him to a mine cart looking contraption that moves along tracks being held up by thin pieces of wood.

''Nope, Nope and hell lot of nope.'' I say to Hermione and she grabs my arm before i can walk off.

''Lizzie it's fine, It's held up my magic. You're perfectly safe.'' I trust her and get on the cart where he tells us to hold.

we whoosh across the tracks going up, down, left and right until we reach volt number 10.

''Vault number 010.'' The goblin says and I smile at the coincidence that my lucky number happens to be 10.

''Key please.'' He extends his hand to me thankfully giving me a reason to get out of the cart and I hand it to him.

He puts the key in the keyhole and turns it slowly then scrapes his index finger nail along slit half way up the door making it magically open by itself. Expecting there to be only a few coins in there I feel faint when I see twenty maybe even thirty piles of gold and silver coins, I turn to look at my family who have there mouths open like a bunch of codfish. I reach in and grab two handfuls of gold coins and one hand full of silver then place it all in my satchel.

''Think that should be enough?'' I ask Hermione but she only manages to nod still dumbfounded at the site of so much money.

Before The Goblin takes us back the entrance of the bank I give my aunty a handful of gold coins for Hermione's supplies and after a few minutes of her refusing my stubborness wins and she takes the money with a big hug, The Goblin wishes me a good day in a creepy voice and we Exit the bank. Uncle Tom turns and tells Hermione to help me get my things whilst they get hers and to meet them in a few hours at the three broomsticks, She agrees and they walk off down the Alley. First Hermione takes me to Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions where I buy two medium sized robes, four size 10-12 white school shirts, two size 10 skirts, one pair of size 12 school trousers, some black socks, A black and white school tie and some black dolly styled school shoes. After paying I begin to feel thirsty.

''Hermione where can I buy a drink from?.''

''Honey Dukes just there.'' She says to me and points to a yellow bricked shop then looks over towards the bookstore.

''Lizzie, you go get a drink and meet me by the bookstore. Harry and Ron are over there and I want you to meet them, Oh and buy me a pumpkin juice?''

''Okay will do.'' I say but she's already started jogging towards the two boys.

Stepping into the sweet shop my eye is instantly drawn towards one of the biggest strawberry flavoured heart shaped lollipops I've ever seen In my life. I check the label for the price and read that it's not sticky, A none sticky lollipop? So cool. It costs Three galleons which I guess are the gold coins, I head over the drink section and pick up two pumpkin juices as I feel curious to try one. Taking my place in line behind two ginger young boys in front of me dressed in matching red and orange jumpers that I see have F and G on the front when they turn to leave. The young woman behind the till gives me a kind smile and I pay for my things getting the money correct making me feel proud of myself.

Eager to open my lollipop I rip open the packet and begin to lick it, amazed by how tasty it is I head towards the bookstore to get Hermione to try some. Walking towards her I eye up the two boys stood beside her one with dark black out of control hair and glasses, the other with bright ginger hair, Freckles, scruffy jeans and a jumper that matches the students in the sweet shop and I guess They're related.

''Hermione you've got to try this lollipop It's heavenly I'm thinking of buying another one.''

I hold out the lollipop in front of her face and she licks it agreeing that I should buy another one but for her and not myself.

''Lizzie, this is Ron and Harry. Ron, Harry this is my cousin Lizzie.''

''Nice to meet you.'' They both say and I hand Hermione the drinks so I can shake their hands.

''Mind if they tag along shopping?'' Hermione asks.

''Eh I don't care, I have food.'' I shrug taking a lick of my lollipop and we head towards Olivanders.


	4. Shopping How fun

Olivanders on first appearance is a big shop with a small amount of space due to so many bookshelves full of wands of all different sizes and cores, I know a little about wands because Hermione was so eager to show hers off when she first got it.

''Ah Mr Potter what a pleasure to see you again, problem with your wand?'' A voice calls from behind the second row of bookshelves.

''No Sir, my friend here needs a wand.'' Harry replies and the man emerges from the shadows.

''Well hello Miss Williams, Dumbledore told me you were coming.''

''Did he? What did he say?''

''He said to take good care of you and to let you try only the finest of wands.'' He disappears again for a moment and returns with five long thin boxes, he opens them and displays the wands inside.

''Now which one would you like to try first.''

I examine each wand but non of them look anything special, I look around the room pretending I'm thinking for a moment when suddenly I see a light brown wand with a diamond tip and snake like vine detailing hanging above Mr Olivander.

''That one.'' I point to the wand hanging on the wall.

''That one isn't for trying.''

''Dumbledore told you to let me try the finest of wands.. That one looks very fine and I wish to try it.''

He hesitates for a moment giving me a narrow stare but finally goes and retrieves the wand telling me it's nice and supple, it has a Dragon Blood core made from yew wood and is 11 inches long.

''Don't feel bad if nothing happens. There's only five of these wands in the world and only one has ever found an owner.'' He says as I take the wand off him.

Holding it in my hand I feel power coming from within the wand and it begin to heat up and vibrate. I'm told to give the wand a wave and when I do everything goes wrong, the lights turn off and on, smoke and dust blocks our vision, everywhere millions of wands come flying off the bookshelves nearly hitting us, the diamond on the wand glows bright and my wrists start to burn as if on fire. Lights go out, windows start breaking, everyone is screaming then just blackness

I open my eyes to find Harry and Olivander staring at me asking if I'm okay.

''I'm fine.. Ouch, I think.'' My wrists burn and I taste blood in my mouth.

''You got hit in the head pretty badly then collapsed.'' Harry says whilst helping me up to sit on the desk.

I look down at my wrists that are bleeding and In my hand is the wand that I somehow kept hold of during everything, my eyes grow wide.. The diamond has turned multicolored and was hot to touch.

''What happened?'' I ask Olivander.

''You activated the wands powers.. You must be a very gifted witch my dear, what colour did the diamond turn?''

''It's not just one colour Sir.''

''What? That can't be.'' He snatches the wand off me and examines the diamond.

''Why can't it be sir?'' Harry asked and I just now notice Ron and Hermione aren't here, i figure they must of gone for help.

''This wand has been hanging on the wall for nearly 1000 years, you see it Wa-''

''In here, hurry!'' Hermione and Ron rush in along with auntie S, uncle tom and I'm guessing Ron's mum and dad.

''Lizzie, are you okay?'' My auntie runs over and examines my forehead.

''I'm fine it's more my wrists than head.'' I show my bright blooded wrists and a woman with ginger hair who I guess is Ron's mum comes over and wipes them down with a damp cloth.

''How did you do that?''

''I don't know it started when I held the wand''

''If I can finish what I was saying I may be able to answer why this all happened.'' Olivander interrupts and we all go silent to listen to him.

''This wand has been hanging on the wall for nearly 1000 years, it was foretold that one day a young witch or wizard would come along and activate the powers within. When you held the wand a 1000 years worth of power and waiting erupted and the wand became well... Over excited. Your wrists are bleeding because it's telling you that you're not just a witch and therefore has marked you. The bleeding will cease but they will only stop burning when you find out your true self.

''My true self? what does that even mean? and What do you mean not just a witch?''

''I suggest speaking to Dumbledore as soon as you get to Hogwarts for i know no more that what I've told you''

''I will.. So the wands mine then?''

''Yes miss Williams, It's yours and it's free as long as you promise to speak to Dumbledore as soon as possible.''

I agree to talk to Dumbledore and we head out of the wand shop, all of us shaken.

''Lizzie this is Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron's parents.'' Hermione introduces me.

''Pleasure to meet you.'' Mrs Weasley says and wipes the blood off my face.

''You too and thank you for attending to my wrists.''

''Is it true you went to muggle school until now?'' Mr Weasley asks.

''Yes I did.''

''How is it? Interesting, boring? Is it true you have all electronic school utensils and that your quills are already filled with ink and tha-''

''She's just been smacked in the head dad.'' Ron comes to my rescue.

''Yes right, sorry you're right we'll talk about it later.'' Mr Weasley says to me.

My uncle hands me a bottle of water.

''You'll have a nice lump on there tomorrow and it will be sore as you've cut it slightly. You should be fine though.'' Mrs Weasley says to me.

''Better to be safe than sorry, You get your pet and we'll get the rest.'' My Auntie adds.

''Thanks auntie.'' I hand over my list.

''No problem sweety, Hermione you get the books and parchment paper with Ron and Harry, We'll get the rest. Lizzie, the magical menagerie is over there. Meet us back here in ten minutes.''

''Okay back in ten.''

While walking I feel my head throbbing but tell myself all I need to do is get this and we can go home. Standing outside the Menagerie are four boys all dressed in black but one catches my eye. One boy has white blonde hair, pale grey eyes and a god like face. He catches me staring so I speed up and head into the shop pretending I didn't notice them.

''Hello?'' I announce myself to a empty looking store filled with loads of different animals most I've never seen before.

''Hold on a second.'' A croaky male voice says and i hear footsteps coming towards me.

An old man dressed in purple silk robes with long blackish grayish hair and beard appears from behind a metal bar door.

''What can I help you with dear?'' He says with a pervy smile.

''I'm here to buy a snake.''

''A snake?" Very well they're outside follow me.'' He walks slowly past me and I follow him outside.

Oh shit, the boys are still outside and standing right beside the snake section. Stop being a pussy Lizzie, just ignore them, you're better than them. I walk past them without even looking in their direction and stand facing away from them whilst the man shows me the snakes.

''Tell me if you see any you like.''

Looking through the cages I want one that's big enough to see but small enough to wrap around my arm. The third cage I look in I find her, a bright green snake with silver and black detailing and piercing red eyes.

''That one.''

''Would you like to hold her.''

I nod excitedly and he fetches her out then places her in my hands, she wraps herself around my arm like I wanted her to and I know she's meant to be mine.

''I want her.''

''Very good choice, this way.''

I reach into my satchel the snake still on my arm and hand pick out some of the money. I purchase a cage, food, water bowel and bedding that comes to 34 Galleons and 10 sickles. I decide to name her Kiara and put her in the cage with some bedding to make her comfortable, saying thank you to the man I leave the shop with a new friend. Admiring my snake I don't realize someone's in front of me until I smack into them.

''I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention.''

I look up to find the white haired boy standing in front of me looking even hotter close up.

''Watch where you're going in the future.'' He says with an attitude.

''I said sorry, Jesus i take it back you obnoxious prick.''

''What did you call me?'' He says and moves close to me but I stare him in the eyes unafraid.

''Hard of hearing as well are we? I said you're a prick ''

''Eh I've been called worse.''

''I bet you have with that attitude. Where's your friends? They get bored of you or something?''

He goes quiet then chuckles.

''No, they went to get an ice-cream, i'm Draco and you are?'' Shocked by his change of attitude I hesitate to reply.

''I'm non of your business.''

''Now who's being obnoxious.'' He smirks and I feel myself blushing.

''What's in the cage?'' He demands to know rather than ask.

''A snake.'' I lift the cage up to show him. ''Isn't she beautiful, i'm going to call her Kiara.''

''Kiara? ..I guess that's an okay name and yes being a Slytherin I find all snakes beautiful, I guess you're also somewhat attractive too.''

Slytherin...That explains it the attitude, Well don't think you can talk to me like shit sunshine.

''Somewhat attractive? Like how you're somewhat a douche-bag.'' I place my hand on my hip.

''What do you want me to tell you? How stunningly sexy you are and that I really want to get in your pants right now?''

I role my eyes in disgust ''You're crude.''

''I am but I still don't know who you are.'' He takes another step closer to me forcing me close against the wall and I can feel the heat of his body on mine.

''People are staring, what are you doing!?''

''Some people call it acting on impulse.''

''Could you act a little less please.''

''Not until you tell me your name.'' He moves a little closer and I feel sparks between us.

''I'm Li-''

''MALFOY, GET AWAY FROM HER!'' I hear harry scream.. Oh shit this can't be good.


	5. Malfoy?

''Malfoy?'' I say and push him away. ''You're Malfoy?!''

''Does it matter?''

''Yes it matters, You're the boy who's been tormenting my cousin since first year.''

''Your Grangers cousin? To think I was going to kiss you.''

''Thank merlin you didn't and why didn't you tell me who you were.'' I push him again harder.

''Hey, calm down you weren't bothered a few minutes ago when you were practically gaggin for me. Besides you know my first name.''

''Yeah and you knew I wouldn't be told your first name, you're a sick, manipulative and creepy and ew!''

''Ew? Nice one, I'll write that.''

''Back off Malfoy.'' Ron steps in front of me.

Malfoy chuckles and leans around Ron to look at me.

''Looks like Weasleys got a crush and what about you fire cracker? Fancy abit of weasel.''

''Fuck you Malfoy you Cu-.''

''Lizzie, Not that word! You know I hate it.'' Hermione stops me.

''Of course you hate it GoodyGoody, For the record I love that word.'' He moves around Ron and stands in front of me again.

''Oh piss off.'' I storm off wanting to get as far away as possible.

I stop outside the entrance to the three broomsticks and turn around to find Hermione right behind me breathing heavily.

''You. Could. Have. Waited. Phew''

''Can we go please.'' I beg and I feel my body shaking in anger.

She nods and goes to fetch her parents, I slide down the wall and start picking at my nails. Well done Liz, you've just flirted with the evil dickhead that's been torturing your cousin and her friends since they started going to Hogwarts. Sigh, what happened back there? I felt so attracted to him. I look down at my nails that are now bleeding and my head begins to throb, Harry appears around the corner and walks over to sit beside me.

''You okay?'' He asks handing my a tissue.

''Why didn't Hermione warn me what he looked like. I uggh'' I dab at my nails.

''What happened exactly?''

''I bought the snake and he was outside the shop, we got talking he leaned into me and we had a moment.. God I just wanna go home.''

Harry lets out a small laugh. ''It's not a big deal, i mean yeah it's Malfoy but you didn't know that.''

''What if Hermione's mad..''

''Did she ever tell you what he looked like?''

''Just that he's blonde bu-''

''Then she's not going to be mad, trust me.'' He puts his hand on my shoulder.

''Thanks.. I still feel sick.''

''He has that effect everytime i'm around him, I feel like barfing.. I think it's the amount of hair gel he uses.''

We both chuckle as Hermione and Ron come round the corner followed by both their parents, we say goodbyes and see you tomorrows then head back to the car. On the drive to the hotel my head begins to spin so I lay on Hermione's lap and she strokes my hair, Auntie S digs through her bag to get some of my migraine tablets and I take two.

We arrive at the hotel and head straight up to our rooms and go straight to bed as I just want to sleep and forget what happened. Dumping my trunk anywhere in the room I manage to take my shorts and shoes off before climbing into bed and falling asleep.


	6. Welcome to Hogwarts

Waking up I find myself unable to get back to sleep so I check the time. 6:12am, I figure I might as well wash and get dress so I pee then hop in the shower. Standing there letting the water run over my body I breath in the steam for a while but get snapped out of my daze when my wrists begin out the shower I dry myself off, Put clean underwear on, Dark Skinny jeans and a blue with white stripes loose sweater, Panda socks and then moisturize my face. Staring at the red lump on my forehead I Let out a deep sigh then I go to wake Hermione up.

''Hermione it's 7:20am, Gotta get ready Hun.''

She lets out a mumbled okay, Rises slowly from her bed, Grabs clothes and heads straight into the shower. By the time I finish doing my simple make-up she's Fully awake, Dressed and packing stuff away in her trunk. She's dressed in her light denim Skinny's and I give her a few shirts that I don't wear, A pink one with white floral detailing, Green with purple zigzags with folded sleeves and a white tank top that says No.1 Winner on the front in a posh black font. she chooses the Green one to put on then folds the other two before placing them in her trunk. I do her make-up like mine but instead of black eye-liner I use brown to make her eyes pop.

''I'm not mad you know.'' She says as I finish applying clear lip gloss on her.

''I'm mad with myself I wouldn't blame you if you were.''

''I'm not, so stop being so nice to me it's not you.''

''I know, I'll go back to being a dick then yeah?.'' I say slipping my white wool cardigan.

''Please do.'' She replies putting on her brown tie around coat.

Just as we finish packing and getting ready auntie Susan is at the door to take us downstairs to reception where we leave our trunks to go for breakfast, I have a piece of toast but only managed to eat half of it as the realization that I'm going to today I go to Hogwarts makes me loose my apatite. Downing three glasses of orange juice and an energy drink I hope they might give me a well needed boost then wait for everyone to finish eating. We retrieve our trunks from the front desk and climb into the car.

Twenty minutes...Then I'll be on the Hogwarts express, The thought of this makes me want to throw up and I roll the window down for some fresh air. Hermione puts her hand on my lap and gives my leg a comforting squeeze but it doesn't relax my nerves at all.

Ten minutes. Auntie Susan turns on the radio and my favourite song Cry baby by Melanie Martinez comes on and I automatically start singing along to it. After three more songs we arrive at the train station.

No time left,This is it.

Taking the trunks out of the boot I drag behind Hermione as we walk to platform nine.

''Right Lizzie what you do is run straight at the wall between platform nine and ten.'' uncle Tom says and I give him a Are you freaking crazy look.

''Better do it at a bit of a run first time.'' Hermione adds and I give her the same look.

She rolls her eyes and runs at the wall which looks like it absorbed her, I hold my breath and copy what Hermione did running straight at the wall but with my eyes closed. Hearing a sucking sound and then a train whistle I open my eyes I find myself stood in front of a beautiful fiery red train and turn to see my auntie and uncle appear from the wall together.

I follow them through the crowd of people to find Hermione handing her trunk over to a man dressed in a bright red and orange suit that matches the train who seems to be packing them into the luggage compartment. She comes over and takes my trunk, hands it over to the man, says thank you and takes hold of my hand. She pulls me towards one of the open doors that lead onto the train and I can't help but notice everyone staring at me again.

Stopping outside the fourth door the train whistle blows and the conductor starts shouting ''ALL ABOARD!'' I turn and hug my auntie.

''You'll be fine sweetie, Hermione will take good care of you and you have those lovely boys Ron and Harry.'' She kisses my forehead and lets go as the whistle blows again.

''Come on Liz we've got to go.'' Hermione says softly and hugs her parents goodbye.

Stepping onto the train i'm dragged through the train carriages till we find a empty compartment and we both run over to the large rectangular window to wave out of. The train starts moving and we keep waving and shouting goodbye until we can't see them anymore, Sitting down in seats opposite each other I open my satchel to take my iPod out.

''You'll have to hand that into Dumbledore when we arrive, You're not aloud anything electronic at Hogwarts.'' Hermione points out.

''I can't hand it in I refuse, Without music I can't sleep or focus when working on something you know this.''

Hermione goes to lecture me but I but in.

''I refuse to hand in my of. What are they going to do? send me home?'' She sighs and nods not wanting to argue.

We're soon joined by Harry and Ron who greet us with hugs. Ron parks himself next to Hermione and Harry sits beside me, Both boys ask about my iPod so I explain how it works and what it does. After I've said all I know I go to put my earphones in but are stopped when an old lady knocks on the door window.

''Anything off the trolley dears?''

''Fizzing Whizzbees and a chocolate frog please.'' Ron says.

''Same for me.'' Harry adds and they both pay.

''Just some Cocoa Toffee for me.'' Hermione goes to grab her money.

''I'll get it, Can I have a chocolate frog and some of those jelly beans please.'' I pay for mine and Hermione's sweets and she thanks me when I hand the toffee to her.

Shoving the chocolate frog in my bag for later I examine the jelly beans closer. Printed on the front in big gold letters is the brand Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, I turn over the box and look at the flavors. Chocolate, Strawberry jam, Earwax? I ask them if the flavors actually taste exactly like the actual thing and they all nod. Ron tells me about his brother swearing he got bogey flavored one once which makes me cringe at the thought. Opening the box slowly I reach in and take a white one out, Biting into it I feel relieved to find it tasting like a coconut and then offer some to everyone else who happily accept.

After eating a few jelly beans I come across a vomit flavored one which makes me dry heave repeatedly and I decide it best to put them away for now. Turning my music on I shove my earphones in my ears and fall asleep to stop myself getting travel sick. When I awake an hour later I notice I'm leaning on Harry's shoulder and feel a bit embarrassed.

''Sorry'' I yawn ''if I made you uncomfortable Harry.''

''It's fine I didn't mind, You're not the only one who got comfortable.'' He gives a nod towards them.

Ron's head is resting on Hermione's lap and both are sleeping with their mouths open, No wonder she fancies him they're perfect for each other.I let out a little laugh and another yawn then look out of the window to see miles of green fields and water below us.

''We must be going over a bridge, Know how long we have till we get there ?.''

''Another hour, we're about half way. I'd go back to sleep if I were you.'' Harry suggests then yawns loudly.

''Thanks but I think I might watch out the window for a while, You can lay on me if you want.'' /div

''Uhm,Okay.'' He copies Ron's and lays his head on my lap.

I pick up my iPod of the floor where it must have fell whilst I slept and put on my slow playlist, Running my fingers through Harry's hair and Watching the world go by I lip sing along to the less than a hour I'll be at Hogwarts, In less than a hour I'll be sorted into a house that could possibly be Slytherin, The thought of not having Hermione around to help me makes me feel sick again and I try to distract myself from worrying by playing angry birds and listening to the music for the rest of the journey.

Level 57 I try multiple times but due to my sort attention span I give up and look back out the window just as we begin to stop, I shake Harry to wake him up while at the same time nudging Hermione with my foot. Hermione wakes Ron up who's got chocolate all over his face and Hermione wipes it off with her hanky, The trains slows to a halt and we all quickly put out robes on.

''Lizzie you'll have to go with the first years as you need to follow them to the sorting ceremony.'' Hermione says and chucks me my satchel.

Nodding I follow them all of the train and we head towards an at least 11 foot tall man with long black hair and a scruffy beard that stops just above his tummy.

''Hello 'Arry, Ron ,Hermione How was ya summers.'' The giant ruffles Harry's hair making it even more knotty.

''Good thanks, Spent most of the time at the burrow with Ron.'' Harry says and tries to put his hair under control.

''Pretty good for me too thanks Hagrid, This is my cousin Lizzie she needs to go with the first years to be sorted.'' She nudges me towards Hagrid and I shake his hand.

''Nice to meet ye Lizzie and no worries Hermione I'll take good care of 'er.'' He says with a Cheerful smile.

''Thank you, We've got to go catch a Horse and Carriage Lizzie but don't worry you can trust Hagrid.'' She gives me a hug and says she'll see me later.

Ron and Harry also give me a hug and wishes me luck, The first years join me Beside Hagrid and we start to head towards the lake when suddenly I hear Harry shouting my name.

''Lizzie! I forgot to say to you! Welcome to Hogwarts!'' He waves bye with a smile and I can't help but start grinning like a Cheshire cat.

''Thank you Harry!'' I say waving back then run to catch up with Hagrid.


	7. Sorting Hat Ceremony

Hagrid leads us towards about twenty rowing boats lined up in front of a large clear watered lake, I climb in one along with a young dark brown haired girl and blonde twin boys with beautiful green eyes. Everyone stays silent as we get closer to the castle lit up by thousands of lanterns scattered around the castle and candles that decorate the pathway up to the front entrance. We all exit the boats and Hagrid takes us into the castle where he says goodbye, The group of us wait on the stairs outside a pair of enormous golden doors until a woman dressed in swamp green velvet robes and a black pointy hat comes over and introduces herself.

''Good Afternoon, My name is Professor McGonagall. In a moment you will follow me through these golden doors and head to the front of the great hall, Once there you will wait for me to call your name. When I do call your name you take a seat on the stool that will be beside me and you will be sorted into your houses.''

Everyone begins to whisper about the different houses and how excited they are but McGonagall soon shushes the group into silence.  
''As I was saying there are four houses,Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.'' Her tone changes when she says Slytherin as if it makes a vile taste in her mouth.

She opens the door slightly checking if everyone's sat down and settled.

''They're ready for you now.'' She pushes open the doors completely and thousands of eyes are on us.

I try to hide behind a few students but being at least 4 inches taller than the rest of the students I stick out like a sore thumb, We all follow quickly behind professor McGonagall and stop in front of a long wooden table where all the professors are sat including Hagrid. Sat In the middle of them is a long grey bearded man wearing silk purple robes who I guess is Dumbledore as he's sat on a golden throne.

The brown worn out wizard hat beside McGonagall clears his throat and begins singing.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

The great hall erupts into applause and Dumbledore announces to start the ceremony.

''When I call your name take a seat and I will place the sorting hat on your head.'' McGonagall repeats.

Students get called up in alphabetical order meaning I'm close to the end of the list and I'm incredibly grateful for It, The first student called Rebecca Achord is sorted into Gryffindor by the talking brown sorting hat the next into Hufflepuff and so is the next. When it gets to the W's most students have been sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw with only a few sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin.

''Andrew Wilkos.''

I hear his last name and I know I'm next, My stomach starts to toss and turn and I turn up my septum so people can't see it.

''Very Intelligent with a passion for learning, You will do well in RAVENCLAW!''

The young boy goes and sits on the far left table looking pleased with his house.

''Elizabeth Williams.''

Never before had my name sounded so petrifying, Pushing through the few remaining students I sit down on the stool and McGonagall places the hat on my head, The hat gasps instantly and starts mumbling to himself.

''What an strong, powerful intelligent mind you have.''He says to me and anyone who wasn't paying attention certainly is now.

''Brave and Loyal Yet Cunning and Sneaky. You always defend your friends and own up to your mistakes but not without trying to find a way to bend the rules or perhaps blame someone else. Not a coward when needed but will not volunteer to be chosen for a task...Professor Dumbledore.''

He pauses obviously thinking hard to himself when he snaps out of his thoughts he says just six words...Six words that make me want to run and hide.

''I'm afraid I can't place her.''

Whispers and gasps echo throughout the hall, I want to go home I knew it was a mistake to be here. Preparing myself to run I'm stopped when I hear a cough from behind me.

''Silence please, Silence!.'' Dumbledore was now stood beside me, He takes the hat of my head and begins talking to it.

They stand there debating what to do with me and I feel myself getting light headed, I find Hermione among her fellow Gryffindor's and she mouths 'Stay strong' to me which settles my nerves a little. After a few minutes of waiting I start to nibble on any remaining skin left round my nails then feel McGonagall's comforting hand on my shoulder.

''Miss Williams I'm afraid the sorting hat can't place you and indeed neither can I. So what we're going to do is put you in both Gryffindor and Slytherin.'' Dumbledore finally says.

''How is that going to work exactly?''

''We're not a hundred percent sure ourselves to be completely honest.''

''Then What's going to happen?''

''Well you will spend three months in one house then three months in the other until the April holidays in six months time. When you return after the break you will choose which house you prefer...Unless you know yourself which house you should be in.''

Obviously I should choose Gryffindor it's the good house, Everyone will be nice there and Of course Hermione, Ron and Harry is in Gryffindor... But I can't help being curious that I might fit in just as well in Slytherin. Slytherins are brutally honest, Cunning and practically don't give a damn just like me...I can't decide.

''No Professor I don't know...There are parts of my personality in both houses so I think it's best if I trial them.''

''Very well which house first?''

''Can I flip a coin for it?'' He nods and hands me a Galleon.

'' Tails Gryffindor, Heads Slytherin.''

I flip the coin into the air and it twirls once, Twice, Three times and finally four before falling onto the back of my hand which I cover it with my other. looking once more at Dumbledore I uncover the coin for him to call out.

''Heads, Slytherin it is.''

The Hogwarts crest on my robes turn to House Crest the way everyone else's did and a green and silver tie appears around my neck, Dumbledore points me towards the Slytherin table and I go to join my 'family' for next three months.


	8. Acceptance

I walk over as slowly as possible while looking up and down the table to find a place to sit, A few people move over with a 'ugh guess I have to make space for her' look on there faces but I don't stop until one girl with blond hair, Greeny brown eyes and freckles smiles at me and pats the space beside her. Parking my bottom beside her I slip my satchel of my back and put it under my chair.

''Thanks, It's nice to see a smile after that crazy stuff that just went down.'' I say quietly to her still being a bit shaken up.

''Yeh well I wouldn't expect everyone to be as friendly as I am. I'm Stephany Hawkins but you can call me Steph.'' she offers her hand and I shake it.

''Nice to meet you,Elizabeth Williams but you can call me Lizzie.''

''You too, Quick note if you see the table eyeing you up there just deciding if they like you or not.''

''Eh don't worry I'll just eye them up back.'' Taking a quick glance up and down the table I notice that everyone is staring at me like she said.

''Glad to see you're not a wimp.''

''I'm not easily intimidated, Situations like that though get me pretty nauseous.''

''Must have been terrifying for you even I'd be crapping my pants.''

I nod and she pours me a drink of pumpkin juice which I eagerly gulp down then thank her.

Dumbledore stands behind a owl shaped podium and welcomes everyone to and back to Hogwarts, He introduces a woman called Abigail Woolfred dressed in a smart blue business suit with a M shaped pin on her blazer and her auburn hair in a ponytail who is the new defense against the dark arts teacher sent by the Ministry of magic which I guess is where the shots are made.

Miss. Woolfred stands and the students give her a short clap before she sits back down.

''Let the feast Begin!'' Dumbledore says and claps twice.

Suddenly the golden food trays and empty silver platters fill with glorious food. Chicken, Pizza, Steak pie, Hot wings, Hot dogs, Roast potatoes, Mash potatoes, Boiled potatoes, Carrots, Peas, Broccoli, Sprouts, Tomatoes, lettuce, Chocolate cake, Chocolate mouse, Cheese cake and so much more. My mouth starts to water and I cut myself three slices of chicken breast then scoop some roast potatoes, Cranberry sauce, Broccoli and carrots onto my plate.

Biting into my first mouthful the flavours erupt in my mouth, I've never tasted chicken so good and cranberry sauce so my first plateful of food I grab a second helping and Go to pour myself some water but when I go to grab the jug handle my hand is stopped by someone else's.

''Sorry you can use it f-'' I stop when I notice the hand belongs to non other than that disgusting pig Malfoy.

''Hello again.'' He says with the same devious grin he gave me when we met.

''Again? Sorry do I know you?'' Giving him a confused look which makes his grin widen.

''I believe I'm the boy you tried to snog the face off in Diagon Alley.''

''I did NOT try to snog you, If I remember correctly you we're the one pushing me against the wall Malfoy.''

''Thought you didn't remember me.''

''Piss off.'' I snatch the jug from him and after pouring me a drink I place it as far away from him as possible.

Steph gives me a What the hell look but I just shrug her off, I've only know her a few minutes I'm defiantly not going to tell her everything that's happened. I go back to my food but trying to eat while ignoring the stare of Draco Malfoy is like trying to not get cut whilst climbing through a small tunnel with millions of razor blades sticking out the walls, Impossible.

Leaving the food on my plate I wait for Steph to finish her food then ask her to show me the way to the common room, Grabbing my satchel I follow her out the great hall giving Hermione a 'Smile then wave goodbye.

Steph Leads me out the front entrance and into the courtyard where we head through some archways to the left then turn right across a bridge, We enter through brown doors and keep finding myself amazed with the huge size of this castle. In front of some stairs is a smaller bronze owl stand with some sort of sign in book on it. To the right of the stairs is a Gargoyle beautifully carved holding the Hogwarts crest and one bookcase that looks awfully dodgy for some reason and On the left is a archway with stairs leading down to the dungeons. We head down those stairs and turn left, At the end of the hallway there are stairs going down to the right which leads outside to the Quidditch pitch.

''Scrounging Scoundrels''Steph whispers and a secret door in the wall begins to open.

My first Impression on the Slytherin common room is that It's pretty simple yet very stylish with Stone walls and floors, Green velvet couches with silver pillows, A few bookcases, A house coloured Chess table in the corner and a Black shaggy carpet in front of a beautifully carved stone fireplace with a Slytherin crest on it's chimney. In the far right there's the girls and boys shower rooms with a staircase leading to the bedrooms above them, I follow Steph up them and we enter the left door to the girls room.

The Girls common room continues the green and silver theme, one bed green one bed silver one bed green and each bed has house coloured Drapes. There are twelve single beds in total and a old fashioned stove heater in the middle of the room, I notice bed number six is mine as my trunk is in front of it and twelve is Steph's.

''I'm guessing that's my bed, Opposite yours.''

''I Demanded the bed closest the door as I pee a lot during the night.''

''That's lovely to know Steph, Thank you for sharing.''

''You're welcome anytime.''

''Who's on either side of me?''

''On the right is Pansy Parkinson, She's not the nicest of people but if she thinks you're going to make her more popular she won't stop till she's one of your besties, She used to date the blonde boy you were arguing with. Left side is Helen Ashworth, Families rich and are all purebloods making her think she's better than everyone which she really isn't part from that she's not much of a threat actually we're pretty good friends, She also used to date Malfoy.''

Ignoring Malfoys name I ask about what she meant by pureblood.

''Pureblooded?''

''There are four types of people in the wizarding world. Pureblooded which means there are no muggles anywhere in their bloodline, Halfbloods like me who have one muggle parent and one magical one, Squibs where both parents are magical but the child has no powers and muggle borns but people in this house call them Mudbloods meaning both parents are muggles and the child has magical powers.''

''I'm a halfblood then? My fathers side are all magical.''

''Like me, doesn't make you the favourite in this house but it's better than being a Mudblood.''

''Yeh and my cousin is a muggle born so watch what your saying please.''

''Who's your cousin?''

''Hermione Granger?''

''Book worm is your cousin? I'd keep that to yourself, I might be able to hold my tongue but others won't give a damn what they say about her whether she's your family or not.''

''So not the friendliest bunch of people.''

''Hey I did say I'm probably the nicest person in this house.''

True she did say that I was just hoping it was a joke, Then again I'm not exactly a sweetheart myself so I won't be that out of my comfort zone. I shrug my shoulders and open my trunk taking out one of my black tank tops that I've always preferred to where to bed than a restricting pj shirt and my new zebra pajama bottoms with matching slippers. Steph fetches her matching silk purple button up pj shirt and shorts. By the time we've got out what we need like our school uniforms, Quills, paper and the rest of the school supplies the rest of the girls come enter the room.

Most of the girls just say a civil hello but three of them including my sleeping neighbor Helen stops to ask how Stephs summer was and introduce themselves to me. Helen under her robes was dressed in a pink shirt with the word chic printed on the front, Light denim jeans with holes in them and black pumps she had dirty blonde hair with narrow blue eyes and looked down her pointy nose at me the whole time we spoke. She told me about how great her family is and how proud they are of her, which made me wonder if it was all complete bullshit. A Dark Brunette girl with brown sparkling eyes dressed all in black apart from her green flat shoes called herself Becca, The last girl was called Sandra but everyone called her Sandy looked like a clone of Helen, she seemed okay but was a little slow when I tried to make conversation.

Some of the girls go downstairs to shower ready for bed but Since I prefer to shower in the morning because it wakes me up I stay with Steph, Helen and four other girls in the room and change into our pjs. When everyone returns I pull out the rest of my Bertie Botts Beans and a small group of us sit around my bed trying to get the most disgusting flavour, At 10pm we decide that a girl called Rachel got the worst as she had to run downstairs to throw up after getting skunk spray. Climbing into bed I feel pretty good that at least some of the girls had accepted me and decide I made the right decision not choosing to go straight into Gryffindor.

''Night Cowbag.'' Steph says to me with a yawn.

''Night Shitface.'' I reply before drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	9. Spoilt little prick

Waking up I see everyone else is still asleep I check my iPod for the time, 5:34am. Curse my sleeping pattern, Grabbing my clothes I tiptoe out the room as to not to wake anyone up. The common room is dimly lit by the fire so I go straight to the Bathroom and shower. Drying myself off I look at the uniform wondering how I'm going to make it remotely attractive, Putting on my uniform I keep my shirt untucked and tie undone as I'll fix is later but pull my socks up to my knees.

I style my hair to give me more of a full fringe than a side one and tie it into a high ponytail. Deciding I don't want to be told to remove my make-up I only put on, Foundation, Eye liner, Mascara and add lip balm instead of lip-gloss. I clean my silver Labret and septum piercings then put them in my mini blue box that I keep all my nose and lip rings in, Swapping my silver ones for my black ones then change my ear tunnel to green I look in the mirror and nod approvingly.

Checking my iPod again it's 6:42, still another hour or two before everyone gets up.I decide it best to go into the common room and read through some of my new school books so I don't disturb any of the girls. I pick up my stuff and sneak back into the dorm room, Putting my make-up and jewelry away then grab my shoes and satchel and go back downstairs. Flopping down on the couch I pull out the copy of Hogwarts a history that Hermione gave to me and begin to read through it. Being a fast reader within a few minutes I'm on the second chapter and reading about how the ceiling is bewitched in the Great hall, Lost in the book I'm unaware when someone comes out of the boys bathroom until...

''What are you doing awake?'' Nearly jumping out my skin I turn to see Malfoy stood in the behind me.

''Jesus you scared me, I didn't see you come down Draco and that's a bit of a stupid question considering you're awake too.''

''I don't sleep well.'' His voice sounding shocked by me using his first name.

''Me either, Never really have.''

''Mind if I join you?'' He says looking me at the book in my hand.

I shake my head and he sits in the armchair to my right.

''What're you reading?''

''Hogwarts a History, Hermione gave it to me.''

''I read that my first year too, Well I had someone read it too me.''

''I prefer to enjoy books on a one to one level not have a servant to it for me.'' I snap back.

''You look good in a Slytherin uniform.'' He eyes me up and down.

Looking up from the book again I notice he's not wearing a shirt and my eyes trail along his muscled body and perfect collar bones.

''Th-Thanks...''.

He follows my eye line and notices me staring. ''Enjoying the view?''

Snapping out of it I shake my head. ''Can't you go put a shirt on or something.''

''I hate wearing pyjama shirts they're so'' He stretches and runs his fingers through his perfectly unbrushed hair.

''Restricting..I get it,That's why I wear a tank top instead of a normal pj shirt.''

''I'm surprised you can fit those monsters into anything.'' He smirks

''You're so crude.'' I say and cover my chest with a pillow.

He shrugs of my comment and his gaze falls on the fire, The light from it highlighting his chest and face. He's so beautiful...Like a Greek god, His skin flawless, Hair light blond and hard to see, Grey eyes that hold a secret and those plump kissable lips the perfect shade of pink. Wait what are you doing Lizzie?! Stop it focus on your book I scream at myself. After a few moments of awkward silence he coughs.

''Do You have potions first thing?'' Clearly trying to make conversation he obviously the first thing in his head.

''I think so...let me check''

I reach into my satchel and grab the time sheet I found on my bed, Draco gets up and stands in front of the fire holding his hands close to the flames to warm them.

''Professor Severus Snape, Potions double lesson.'' I confirm and he turns to face me.

''I guess you'll be sitting with Hawkins then.''

''Guess so, She seems like a nice girl.''

''She is for a Slytherin.'' He sits down on the opposite side of the couch and I Shuffle back away from him.

''No-ones really had any problems with her, You've done well choosing friends.''

''Thanks I guess...'' I look at him curiously, Hermione said he was a lowlife bully so why is he being so nice? ''Why are you being so weird''

''Weird? How am I being weird?'' He replies and stares me directly in the eyes.

''Well from what I've heard you're not the sweetest of people yet you're being surprisingly nice to me.'' I stare at him right back.

''I can be nasty if you prefer me to.''

''That's not what I meant, Why bully Hermione, Harry, Ron and other students yet be so nice to me?''

''It's complicated. For some reason I don't hate you.''

''Well thanks for making it sound horrible to like me.''

He takes a deep breath and moves a little closer to me.

''I didn't mean it like that, There's something there something I can't explain.''

I stay quiet. I do feel something, Something strong enough to have made me want to jump in his arms and kiss him right outside the Menagerie.

''Then again it could just be the talk from the boys...''

''What talk?''

''Lad talk you know, who we'd bang and what we'd do to them.''

''All the girls?'' He gives me a guilty as charged smirk and my mouth falls open slightly.

''Oh please don't look so shocked.''

''I'm not shocked, Have you spoke about me like this?.''

''Of course you're the new girl.''

''And...''

He chuckles. ''You're defiantly bangable.'' He runs his fingers across my forehead moving the hair out of my eyes.

He leans back and places his arm on the top of the couch staring at me, I try to focus on my book and ignore him but the light speckles of water from the shower on his perfectly defined chest makes my mouth go dry. He takes the book out my hand and wiggles closer to me.

''You can look at me you know, Why are you so scared too?''

''I'm not scared, It's just wrong.''

''What's wrong?''

''That i'm attra-'' I stop myself, Oh my god I did not just say that.

''Attracted to me huh? Shame you're Grangers cousin, That's the only thing that's stopping me.''

My eyes grow wide and I swallow. ''Uh-uhm from kissing me?''

He nods. ''As much as a dick as you think I am I don't kiss people who don't want me to, I respect women in that sense. Well I say women I mean ones I want to do more than just Kiss.''

''More? Like..Sex?''

He chuckles a devious chuckle and my tummy goes all funny.

''Not just sex I could get that off anyone.''

''You've known me for what nearly two days?''

''Like I said I can't describe the feeling I have towards you, I just have them and I've learned not to think about things to hardly.''

What he said about women just hit me.

''Wait, What do you mean you can have sex whenever you want too?''

He smiles as if proud of himself. ''Unlike you most Slytherin girls can't resist me, I just give them what they want.''

''Good for you, Using women. You disgust me.''

''Oh really? That's why you we're just making googly eyes at me.''

''Fuck you.''

He chuckles cupping my face and runs his finger over my lip.

''Oh so you do want to.''

''Draco, Get your head out your arse it's not a hat.''

''Admit it.''

Anger rages through me and I can feel my face burning up.

''I would but I'd be lying.'' I push him off me.

''Not that we could anyway, You'd have the dork crew hate you forever.''

''I'm sure you'll be fine me not wanting you, You have plenty of whores waiting for you.''

I stand up and walk over to the staircase.

''Looks like someone's jealous.''

Jealous? No..Well maybe but I'm not going to tell him that and fuel his Ego even more.

''Jealous? Obviously not other wise I'd have jumped at the opportunity to be with you''

''Wasn't offering to date you, I don't date but I bet when you see me with my hands all over someone else you'll come begging for me to leave them and be with you.''

''Don't count on it, You're nothing special.''

''You weren't saying that five minutes ago.''

''There is something between us Draco but the way you're acting right now proves Hermiones point.''

''And what point is that exactly?''

''That you're just a spoilt little rich boy living on his daddy's power who can't stand the word no!''

A glint of pain appears on his face but is soon replaced by his usual devilish smirk, Hearing everyone waking up and coming down to wash I go back up to my dorm room and flop down on the bed. Steph asks me if I'm okay and I say Fine, Even though I can tell she's curious she Accepts my answer and goes to get ready.

Hermione was right, Draco Malfoy is a conniving little twat who thinks he can manipulate people into doing anything for him, He wants to see who can make who jealous...

Well, Challenge accepted.


	10. Breakfast and Potions

Putting my robe on I decide the best way to get to Draco is through one of his friends I set a reminder to ask Steph who the cute halfcast boy is that he hangs around with and slip on my black small two inched dolly heals, When Steph comes back she does her makeup, Fixes her hair then puts her robe and shoes on. I ask her if I can take a picture of us and I have to explain the same things about my iPod that I told Harry and Ron, We take a picture and agreeing we both look good save it. I tell her I'll print her off a copy during the Christmas holidays for her to keep and she thanks me with a sweet smile. I put my iPod back in my satchels side pocket and begin to think how pretty Steph is with her beautiful eyes that sparkle and those cute freckles she has only on her nose, I shake my head figuring she's probably straight as a ruler and we head down to breakfast.

Just as we're about to enter the Great hall we bump into Dumbledore who tells me to see him in his office in after Dinner, I agree to be there at 1pm and he wishes me a good day. Going into the great hall I tell Steph to go get a seat whilst I head over to say good morning to Hermione.

''Hi Lizzie.'' Harry says and moves over for me to sit which surprises everyone on the Gryffindor table.

''How'd you sleep?'' Hermione says

''Yeh was the first night as bad as we think?'' Ron adds.

''Actually it was okay, Steph is a nice girl and I made friends with a few of the others.''

The three look at each other obviously shocked and I give them a shrug.

''Friends? You can't be friends with a Slytherin.'' Ron snidely remarks.

''Incase you've forgotten Ron I am a Slytherin and I'd like to think we're friends.''

''Only for a while then you'll be in the house you belong in.''

''How do you know where I belong? You've known me for a few days! I'll see you in potions Hermione I can't be bothered with this.'' I stand up and Head over to the Slytherin table trying to calm myself down before I get there.

Looking up the top end of the table I see Steph waving me over to her...Oh shit she's sat right opposite Pansy and Draco. Standing straight I walk over as confidently as possible and sit down in between Steph and Becca, They ask me what I snapped at Ron for and I simply say that Ron was trying to be a smart arse so I put him in his place.

Knowing Draco is watching me I slip my satchel of slowly arching my back as much as possible without making it look forced which makes him raise his eyebrows slightly. Pansy notices and starts fiddling around with his collar but I don't acknowledge her.

''Steph.''

''Mhm?'' She manages to say with a mouthful of egg.

''Who's the black boy sat next to Draco.''

She swallows her food and takes a gulp of Pumpkin juice to wash it down then leans into whisper.

''That's Blaise, He's a nice lad most of the time apart from when he's in a bad mood then you better watch out. As you can see he's handsome, nice body and Not small if you know what I mean.''

''How do you know that?.''

''I don't but Sandy does, They used to date before Blaise broke up with her.''

''Why'd they break up?''

''He said it was because she was so clingy but I think it's cus she's shit in bed. Anyway he's single now, Why you interested?''

''No, Just thought it would be wise to know everyone in Slytherin.''

She rolls her eyes and takes another mouth full of food. I help myself to some bacon and toast then go to grab the water making sure I avoid eye contact with Draco. Pansy hooks arms wit him whilst giggling like a child, It's time to make a move on Blaise.

''Hey Becca, What lessons do you guys have next.'' I nod my head towards Helen and Sandra.

''Well me and Sandy have muggle studies sadly, Such a waste of time but I think Helen has potions with you.''

''Oh that's good, What about you?'' I direct my question towards Blaise.

''I have Muggle studies.'' He says in a deep voice and runs his tongue across his bottom lip.

''What about after potions? I think I have Transfigure something.''

''Transfiguration, Yes I have that too.''

''Sit with me?'' I Take a mouthful of food and suck on my fork while slowly pulling it out my mouth.

Draco takes his gaze away from Pansy for a moment and focuses on listening to Blaise's reply.

He swallows and smirks.''I'd be delighted too.''

I give him a cheeky smile back and bat my eyes cutely ''Good.''

''Good.''

We exchange a smile and then I continue eating my food feeling proud that my ability to get people to do what I want hasn't failed me. When me and Steph finish our food I say goodbye to Blaise and tell him I look forward to seeing him later. Steph holds hands with me and I have to tell myself that she's probably just friendly like me, We head towards the potions classroom which is in the dungeon just opposite the stairs. Checking to see I've got everything I see that I've forgot to get my wand from out the draw, Steph says to get it after potions as I won't need it during the lesson. Taking her word for it we enter the Classroom.

''Miss Hawkins...What a surprise to see you here early.''

A black ear length haired man wearing all black robes with a big nose says from the corner of the room.

''I wanted to make sure Elizabeth got here okay Professor before the wave of students happens.''

''How very kind of you...You must be, Miss Williams.'' He has a slight slur and tone to his voice that makes him sound like he's got a blocked nose.

''Yes Professor, Nice to meet you.'' I offer him my hand.

''You too.'' He hesitantly shakes it. ''Choose your seats, These will be your seats for the rest of the year unless I feel the need to move you.''

There are five tables with six seats at each, Me and Steph choose the table on the front row furthest to the right and take out everything we'll need for the lesson. Hearing voices and footsteps coming from the stairs I ask Steph if Hermione can sit with us when she comes in, She says yes as long as she doesn't have to talk to Her. The first group to enter are four Ravenclaws who already have there Equipment out before they've even entered the classroom, Next are three Hufflepuffs who all great Professor Snape with a smiley Hello to which he doesn't reply but it doesn't seem to bother them. When the Gryffindor's enter I wait till I see Hermione's bushy brown hair and call her over beside me, Ron and Harry sit on the table to the right of us with some other Gryffindor's as three Ravenclaws had already taken up the other spaces.

Snape looks at the clock at the back of the classroom and goes to stand by the door waiting for the late Slytherins to make an appearance, As soon as they enter he picks them off one by one telling them to tuck there shirts in, Fix there ties and even tells Helen to clean the slap of her face before entering the classroom which she replies with bite me and storms off to the bathroom. Draco is the last person to enter and surprisingly Snape doesn't comment on his untucked shirt, As he walks as me I feel him purposely stroke the top of my hand with his fingers making me blush slightly and he chuckles to himself at my reaction. How can he make me so mad one moment then make me want to snog his face of the next.

''Now class, Considering we have a new student I expect you all to be a good example...You see Miss Williams there is no Silly Wand flicking or reciting Stupid incantations in this class, I don't expect like most of my students that you will appreciate the science and art that is potions however...I DO expect you to listen and only speak when spoken too, Understood? ''

''Of course Professor.'' I say with a friendly smile.

'' Good...Everyone turn to page 286, Today we will be doing a simple Wiggenweld potion to see if you all remember what you've learned.''

Turning to the page I begin skim through the description of what a Wiggenweld potion and Hermione goes to fetch the ingredients saying she'll grab mine as well.

Wiggenweld Potion.

Difficulty level.

Beginner.

The Wiggenweld Potion is a healing potion with the power to awaken a person from a magically-induced sleep. It was invented by A wizard prince who once used this potion to awaken a princess who had been given the Draught of Living Death by the Hag Leticia Somnolens. The prince first put some of the potion on his lips and then kissed the princess making her wake up from her deadly sleep.

When Hermione returns I follow the instructions in the book to a T wanting to show Snape that I am interested in potions because it doesn't involve using a wand.

''Want any help?'' Hermione asks kindly.

''No thanks rather do it myself.'' She nods understandingly and I get to making the potion.

I add six drops Salamander blood, Stir on low heat until it goes orange then add four more drops making it go yellow. Turning the heat up high I then add five lion fish spines and let it simmer until the potion goes green, Next I add five more Lion fish Spines and a cupful of Flobberworm mucus (That has a disgusting rotting smell) I Stir till all the mucus has dissolved then turn the heat down to medium and add Honey water which turns the potion a light turquoise. Last but not least I add a two more drops of Salamander blood changing the potion to a green colour and turn of the heat.

Looking around the room I notice that apart from Hermione and Draco everyone was still working away at there potion, Snape walks over to and checks Hermiones potion.

''As usual Miss Granger trying to be the first to finish you've missed not heated your potion enough,B+.''

Hermione goes pale and re-reads the instructions to see where she could have possible gone wrong. I start to panic, If Hermione can still get it wrong after all these years how bad is mine going to be.

''Finished Miss Williams?'' Snape says taking the ladle out my hand and stirring the potion.

''Well, I-I''

''Stop Babbling Miss Williams... Apart from not stirring the potion enough it Looks like you have a natural talent, A-.''

My mouth drops open and Hermione gives me a look of disbelief, I shrug as Steph congratulates me on getting into Snape's good books. I hear Snape also giving Draco a A- but unlike me Draco doesn't care and shows no emotion. Steph is graded a D- for adding Bat Blood instead of Salamander and given a Detention for saying it's Snape's fault for not Labeling things correctly.

Once everyone has finished and been graded Snape gets us to write down what we could of done to improve our potion, I simply write 'Learn how to use a heating pan properly and stir thoroughly.' Whilst Hermione lists at least five different things including 'Read Instructions better'' and 'Re-Memorize all first year potions.' He checks what everyone's wrote and then dismisses us. As I go to leave Snape stops me and I tell the girls go on ahead.

''Miss Williams I was wondering if you'd like extra lessons, Catch you up so I don't have to keep dulling the lessons down.''

''I'd love to, I really enjoyed this lesson.''

''That's...Good, how about Next Wednesday at 6:30pm.''

''Sounds Good, Cya later professor.''

Swinging my Satchel over my shoulder I head into the common room and grab my wand out the top draw from my beside table before heading towards the Great Hall where I find Harry. I ask where everyone went and he told me they'd already gone to class but he'd stay behind to show me the way to Transfiguration, Hooking arms with him we head to classroom 1B on the bottom floor.


	11. Shameless Flirting

Ron's waiting outside the classroom to tell me Hermione says she'll catch me later as she has ancient runes instead, Just as I'm about to enter I hear someone shout my name and I turn to see Blaise walking smoothly towards me. I tell Harry and Ron I told Blaise and Steph I'd sit with them they make me promise I'd sit with them at dinner and go to sit on the front row right hand side. Blaise, Steph and I follow them into the class and sit on the left second row. Everyone fetches out there wands and mine is instantly grabbed of me by Steph.

''Where'd you get this wand?'' She asks.

''Olivanders?...Same place everyone else got there's.''

''Isn't that the one that was hanging on the wall?'' Blaise asks.

''Yes.''

''That's pretty cool.'' He says with a smile.

I take my wand back and place it on the desk before fetching my quill out, The classroom door opens and professor McGonagall walks in and says good morning. Mumbles of good mornings bounce around the classroom.

''I Hope you all slept well, Today we will learning how to bring paper animals to life using Origomos.''

She begins handing out paper Cats, Dogs and birds then tells us to practice a J motion with our wands, She places a small black kitten in front of me and a brown dog in front of Blaise. Asking him if we can exchange as i'm not a huge fan of cats he says yes and we quickly swap.

'' When you think you're ready copy what I do.'' She does a J with her wand and taps the paper cat twice.

''Orgiomos!''

The Cat glows when it comes to life and starts running about the classroom playfully.

When the Cat returns to Professor McGonagall's desk everyone starts trying practicing , I sit there for a while just watching Blaise and Steph trying to reenact what McGonagall did. Steph asks if I'm stuck to which I reply 'I'm just observing for a little bit'. After a few tries Blaise's and a few other students animals are Running, Flying and jumping around the room.

Alright my turn, Only I don't exactly know how to hold my wand. Tapping Blaise on the shoulder I ask if he can show me how to hold it correctly, Instead of showing my he grabs my hand and maneuver's it so my thumb is on top pointing to the tip and my index figure a few Millimeters above my other three that are gripping the handle.

''You have a good grip.'' He says with a cheeky smile.

''Oh do I? That's good.'' I nudge him playfully and focus back on the task at hand.

Holding my wand correctly I practice the J motion without the spell a few times just to make sure I don't mess up to badly, Six J's later It's time I did it with the spell. Doing the J motion once more I tap the dog and say the spell clearly.

''Origomos!'' The dog glows brightly and comes to life wagging it's tail frantically.

I did it! My first time as well, The Professor walks over to me and gives me a proud smile.

''Well done Miss Williams, It's hard to believe it's you're first Attempt. Genius must follow in your family because you and Miss Granger are both very fast learners. I'm happy to grade you and to everyone else who successfully cast the spell A+.''

She walks back to the front of the classroom and tells everyone who succeeded in casting the spell to fetch out their Quills. The rest of the lesson whoever failed continued working on trying to bring their paper animal to life whilst we who succeeded write down our opinion on why using Origomos on Giant paper animals can be dangerous. I'm surprised I finished my work because the whole time me and Blaise we're playfully kicking under the table. At the end of the lesson I was beginning to actually like Blaise but only as a friend and was glad I asked him to sit with me.

Exiting the classroom Blaise stops me outside the door and kisses my cheek.

''What was that for?'' I say blinking fast.

''A Thankyou, For making Transfig actually not boring for a change.''

''I guess you'll have to sit by me more often.''

''I guess I will, Coming to eat?''

''I'm sitting with Harry and Ron.''

He rolls his eyes and tells me he'll see me back in the common room after last lesson and he heads off to dinner. Turning backwards to face the classroom I see Malfoy stood there next to Ron and Harry who all look shocked, I ask them what they're looking at which Malfoy answers with 'Nothing interesting' before storming past me.

The remaining boys just shrug there shoulders and I wait till I can't see Malfoys backside before heading up the stairs to the Great Hall. Entering I rush straight over to Hermione to tell her what just happened and even though I know she hates ALL Slytherins but she's my cousin.

''That's great news, Trust you to get a boyfriend within the first week.''

''We're just friends Hermione and I want to keep it that way.''

Helping myself to some chicken and salad Hermione introduces me to her Friend Ginny who is also Ron's sister.

''Sorry about my brother being a idiot Earlier.''

''No worries I shouldn't have snapped back so hard to be honest.''

She smiles. ''So you and Blaise huh? He's cute, For a Slytherin anyway.''

''Cute, Yeah I guess.''

She giggles ''Ron would kill me for saying that but what the heck.''

I decide there and then that I like Ginny and we spend the rest of dinner discussing who we would and wouldn't snog in the school. Hermione sits there quietly for a while before joining in saying she'd snog the Ravenclaw prefect Michael Andrews and Ginny nods in agreement, Making them promise to show me this prefect later I switch the conversation to my first flying lesson this afternoon.

''Well from what I've heard you've been a natural in most things so I don't see why you won't be in flying.'' Harry says involving himself in the conversation.

''He's right Lizzie.'' Hermione agrees.

''I'm going to be with first years, People I don't know. What if I make a complete fanny out of myself, you know I don't do well being the center of attention.''

''Want me to ask if I can stay with you, Being Gryffindor seeker I could say I'm there to give you one to one.''

''Oh Harry would you? That would be amazing thank you.'' I place my hand on his and give him a grateful squeeze but soon remove it when I notice Ginny is me daggers.

I look at Hermione and give her a 'Does she like him?' look, As if reading my mind she nods her head. We've always been able to tell what each other is thinking, Which is good because I know when she's lying to me. The subject moves onto Quidditch and explaining the rules of the game to me, Ron states that the Chudley Cannons are the best team and both Harry and Ginny agree.

I check the clock on the wall for the time, 12:54pm Oh shit! I'm gonna be late for Dumbledore. Harry stands up to take me and taking one last gulp of Pumpkin juice and we say goodbye to everyone before heading off.


	12. I'm a what!

We up the Grand Staircase to the Third floor, Walk to the end of the corridor and turn right to find ourselves standing in front of a stone carved Gargoyle, Harry asks if Dumbledore gave me the password and I show him the letter he sent me.

''Fizzle sticks.'' Harry says the password quietly in-case anyone is around.

The gargoyle steps aside in response to a password, To reveal a circular staircase that begins moving in a spiraling upwards fashion. Harry pulls me onto the stairs and knocks before opening the big oak door that leads into The Headmasters office. Dumbledore's office is a large beautiful circle shaped room decorated with thousands of books, Portraits of previous Headmasters and Mistresses, little trinkets and cockroach looking sweets that lay on top of silver vine legged table. In the middle of the room is Dumbledore sat behind a Stunningly Wood worked desk.

''Ah Miss Williams I see you got young Harry here to show you the way.''

''Yes professor I don't mind him staying and you can call me by my first name considering you do it to Harry, What is it you wanted to see me about?''

He nods to the chairs with purple furry cushions on and harry and I sit down.

''Well Elizabeth I have some good new and bad news, The Bad news is you're technically not a Witch.''

My throat goes dry and Harry stares at him looking more confused than I am.

''What do you mean I'm not a witch? I've performed spells and the whole controlling water thing''

''You can control water?'' Harry asks now looking shocked.

''Yes, Hermione told me it wasn't common but I'm sure other people can do it?''

''Actually Elizabeth Harry was right to be shocked, You see no Witch or Wizard can control the elements. They may be able to create fire or water by magic but controlling them they cannot do.''

''Oh great so I'm even more of a freak.''

''You're no where near a 'freak' actually you're quiet the opposite, You my dear girl are a Guardian.''

''Guardian? Like a Angel?'' Harry asks genuinely as confused as I am.

''Yes and No Harry. Most ways Elizabeth you are nothing like an Angel, you have a bad side just as strong as your good hence the sorting hat not being able to place you. It's probably best if I start from the beginning.

He stands up to and starts pacing in thought.

''In the wizarding world we do not worship a god but a powerful goddess called Nyx. Every 460 years the currently reigning Nyx chooses a being from earth whether it be Muggle, Vampire, Wizard or even a mermaid to be her Heir to the thrown. These Heirs are Immortal until there 500th Birthday.''

''And you believe I'm that Human?''

''I don't believe so, I know so. When you went to Olivanders that day and chose the wand of the wall you activated it's powers not because of any legend about the wand but because you activated the Diamond on top. The Diamond isn't actually a Diamond at all but a Crystal one of 500 Crystals scattered by the first Nyx hundreds of thousands of years ago, When touched by the next heir they light up and change to two colours depending on the elements the Heir can control.''

''Two colours?''

''Yes yours should be Purple and Blue, Purple for Spirit which all Nyx's can control and Blue for water.''

''But the Crystal turned to five colours see?'' I show him the wand and he opens his mouth slightly in disbelief.

''My dear you can control all five elements, This has old happened once before,Thousands of years ago. You must be extremely powerful.. '' He hands me back my wand and I slip it back into my tie slot.

Harry Is sat there completely silent trying to process what's going on, Hermione told me that Harry like myself wasn't born into the wizarding world but was raised by muggles who never told him about his powers until Hagrid showed up and broke down there door. He like me had to learn everything about witches and wizards at a late age and is still learning till this day.

''I suggest keeping this between a few friends for now Elizabeth but I warn you everyone will have to be told eventually as you will be there leader in 24 years.''

''Wow Pause and rewind, leader? I don't want to rule anyone I can barely look after myself.''

''I'm afraid you like Harry have no choice over your futures you must do what's best for the people not yourself.''

''Well I'm afraid that unlike Harry I don't have a sense of duty, I don't want to be Nyx! I don't want to live 500 years and rule the world.''

''You can't run from this Elizabeth it has to happen.''

''Oh yeah? Watch me.''

I kick the chair from under me and storm out the room and keep running until I find a bench in the middle of the Quad. Harry soon joins me and puts his arm round my waist to comfort me. It's so silent, Everyone's in lessons or studying and even though Harry is beside me I feel so alone. He suggests for me to go back to my common room and he'll tell Madame Hooch about what happened in Dumbledore's office, I thank him with a hug and begin Walking back to the common room. I force myself not to cry all the way whilst wishing I could be back home warm and safe knowing I can control where my future is heading.

I kick of my shoes, strip of my school uniform, put on my oversized black jumper and crawl into bed. It's only when calm down slightly that I become aware to the fact that my wrists have stopped burning, Looking down at them I find two identical scars shaped like infinity symbols with the element symbols around them. Not having the energy to think about it I put on The Little mermaid movie (which I had saved top my iPod with 10 others) Trying to get myself to stop crying. Half way through the movie I fall into a nightmare filled sleep, Images of me screwing up and everyone turning against me fill my dreams, Even asleep I all want is to be invisible.


	13. Hagrid's Hut

I wake up to Steph sitting beside me shaking me gently, Rubbing my eyes I sit up and feel the sweat dripping down my back.

''Are you okay? when I walked in you looked like you were having a seizer '' She asks and hands me a towel.

''I'm fine, Just a really bad dream.'' Taking the towel I wipe my head and throw my covers onto the floor allowing my body to cool down.

''I could see that, Why are you back here anyway I thought you had a flying lesson.''

''I did but I started to feel sick so I didn't go, What time is it?.''

''6:38pm, If you're having tea I'd get showered and ready.''

She leaves the room and my tummy starts to grumble. Grabbing my towel, Fresh underwear, Another one of my oversized jumper but in grey this time and black leggings I go down to wash. Standing in the shower I begin to feel sorry for myself again, How am I going to tell Hermione and everyone. I know what They'll say, 'most people would be ecstatic to be in your shoes' and she's right. Unlimited power, Being able to change the world, Riches beyond wildest dreams Etcetera BUT you have to see it from my point of view. Being a Paranoid, anxiety child just about able to control her temper is hard enough never mind controlling the world.

Letting out a deep sigh I step out the shower feeling a little better now I'm clean and not sticky with sweat I get dressed and put on tinted moisturizer, mascara and lip-balm then head back up to the dorm room. Pulling a hair bobble out my make-up bag I tie my wet hair into a high ponytail and slip on my grey vans, On my way to the great hall I find Steph waiting to walk with me and I thank her for waiting. As we enter the Great Hall I tell Steph I'll catch up with her later and Head straight over to the Gryffindor table where I tap Harry on the Shoulder.

''Can I speak with you?''

He nods and follows me over to the corner of the room.

''Did you tell them?''

''I told them you didn't feel well and that you skipped your flying lesson. I knew you'd tell them anyway so I didn't say anything else.''

''I am, Know anywhere we can go that's private?''

''Hagrid would let us in but he'd need to know what was going on.''

''You trust him?''

''With my life, All of us do.''

''Good enough for me, we'll head there after eating.''

''If you need me to explain anything I can..'' He smiles.

''Thank-you Harry.'' I give his shoulder a squeeze.

''No problem.''

We sit down and Hermione starts going on about ancient runes and how fascinating it is but I'm to focused on eating some chocolate cake, When she stops I take the opportunity to tell everyone that Harry suggested going down to Hagrids for some privacy so I can explain what Happened with Dumbledore to which They all agree. I can't help but watch Ron as he eats, it's like a wild animal. He stuffs down at least 8 chicken legs and 2 Yorkshire puddings covered in gravy in about five minutes. With his mouth half full Rons face goes dark and Harry looks directly behind me, Turning around I see Blaise stood there staring down at me.

''Hey Blaise, What's up?''

''Steph told me you weren't feeling well earlier I was just checking if you're okay.'' He gives me his charming smile and everyone at the Gyffindor table is staring at us.

''Yeh I'm feeling a little better, I was on my way to flying with Harry and I started to feel woozy. Lucky Harry was there really.'' I reply.

''Really? Well Thanks Potter, For making sure she was okay.'' He puts his hand on my shoulder.

''Don't know what I'd do without her keeping me from falling asleep in Transfig.'' He beings to rub my shoulders.

''I wasn't doing it for you.'' Harry says whilst gritting his teeth.

''Whatever...So Lizzie wanna come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?.''

''Hogsmeade?...''

''A little village we get to go to on the weekends.''

''Oh, I Guess-.''

''We we're going to show you the shrieking shack Lizzie.'' Hermione buts in.

''Oh...Sorry Blaise how about the weekend after?''

''Promise?''

I stick my finger out. ''Promise.''

He wraps his around mine and walks off with a big grin on his face.

I look back at the Gryffindor table to see Harry and Ron with a look of betrayal on there faces.

''We're just friends guys chill out.''

''Does he know that...You kno-'' Harry and Ron lecture me on how Slytherin boys can't be trusted all they want is you know what, This goes on for about 15 minutes before Ginny comes to my defense saying it's not bloody up to them who I date so they can keep there noses out of it. I Mouth Thank you to her and she gives me a kind smile.

After the groups finished eating Harry says we should go down to Hagrid's now before curfew, We all stand up and follow him out of the great hall. We head into the courtyard, Go across a 1-2 mile bending bridge and down a hill before coming to a round cobblestone looking shack with a wooden roof that has a huge point on top. There is also a matching chimney and what looks like a mini store room unattached from the house, Harry knocks on the door and Hagrid comes out to greet us with a big grin.

Hearing a little voice behind us Harry and I stop and turn around, Looking down at the ground to find Kiara slithering behind us asking me to pick her up. I bend down and hold my arm out for her to wrap herself around and she does.

''Hello Kiara, How'd you get out of your cage?''

''Easssssssily I'm not sssstttuppidd.''

''Didn't say you were did I?''

''Lizzie, You can understand what the snakes saying too?'' Harry says in surprise.

''Ok firstly the snake is a she and her name is Kiara, Secondly Ofcourse I can that's why I chose her because she told me to take her.''

Before more questions are asked Hagrid says it's best we come inside. As i'm Entering the Hut I compliment Hagrid on how lovely it is and take a seat at the table beside a big grey slobbering Boar hound that notices Kiara and begins growling.

''I was expectin' yous to visit sooner or lat'r.'' Hagrid says and points a finger at the dog to get him to shush.

''We needed someone private to talk Hagrid, I hope you don't mind.'' Harry asks.

''Not at all, Make ya selves at home. This aint about wha' Dumbledore told Ya is it?'' He looks at me.

''He told you?''

''He told all the teachers, Best he did t'be 'onest other wise we'd be treatin you like a first year.''

''I guess but he should have told me he was going to.''

''He didn't have a chance you stormed out half way.'' Harry points out.

''Oh yeh...''

''So what did happen Lizzie?'' Hermione places her hand on my knee and gives it a squeeze.

''Well, When Harry and I walked in he got us to sit down before telling me there's good news and bad news.'' I let out a deep sigh before continuing. ''The bad news is that I'm not actually a witch even though I do belong at Hogwarts, The good news or in my opinion the worst news is that I'm Nyx's chosen heir to the Thrown.''

''What do you mean chosen heir?'' Ginny and Ron say at the same time.

''40 years from the 500th birthday of the Reigning Nyx a child is chosen whether it be Muggle, Wizard, Mermaid or even Vampire to be the heir to the Nyx's thrown. Dumbledore said that the wand I chose in Olivanders did not activate but the Diamond on top did, The diamond is actually a Guardian Crystal scattered by the first ever Nyx to be found by future heirs. Normally the Crystal lights up two colours Purple for Spirit and another for one of the four main elements, Mine however lit up all five meaning I can control all five Elements. He basically told me I'm incredibly powerful and that I have to lead the world and keep peace which is when I freaked out telling him I didn't want to do it and that unlike Harry I don't have a sense of duty, I went straight to bed after that which is why I skipped last lesson.''

Silence falls in the room and I stare at Hermione who is looking down at her thumbs obviously trying to think of what to say or do. Placing my hand on hers she leans in and hugs me tight, I'm glad she knows I don't want this and though probably 99% of the people would kill to have this power I'm not one of them.

''I don't get it, Why are you so upset this is awesome you can do anything.'' Ron says being Naive as usual.

''Think about it Ron, How did I feel when I found out I was the only one who could defeat Voldemort and that I had no choice. Your freedom is instantly taken from you and everyone around you only wants you for your fame.'' Harry says everything I feel and I thank, well Nyx I guess that he understands.

''Put it that way it sounds bad but you could make a difference Lizzie and we'll be right here beside you.'' Ginny joins me and Hermione in the hug.

Everyone else agrees saying they're here no matter what and even Hagrid offers his hut whenever necessary for me to train in.

''Thankyou Hagrid but I need to be outside with the elements preferably by water as it's my strongest.''

''You could always use the waterfall in m'Secret garden, Would hav'ta get Dumbledore's Permission tho first.'' He pours us all a cup of tea.

''That would be perfect.''

Hermione grabs her quill and some Parchment paper and begins writing down a training schedule.

Mondays: Hermione, Water.

Tuesdays: Harry, Air.

Wednesdays: Ginny, Earth

Thursdays: Ron and Hagrid, Fire

Fridays: everyone, Spirit.

Hermione double checks with everyone to make sure the plans ok and we all write down a copy, My nerves start to calm down a little knowing I have an amazing group of friends to help me. Making everyone promise not to say anything to anyone we thank Hagrid for tea and head back to our common rooms, When I arrive I check my Normal Lesson schedule for the rest of the week.

Wednesday: Muggle Studies x2, History of Magic x2, Defence against the dark arts x2.

Thursday: Transfiguration and charms, Herbology x2 , Astronomy x2.

Friday: Charms and divination, Potions and Transfiguration, Care of magical creatures x2

Saturday and Sunday: Free time.

Monday: Chosen subject: Study of Ancient runes x2, DATDA x2, Divination x2.

Tuesday: Potions x2, Transfiguration x2, Flying/charms x2.

Adding in my training schedule that starts next week and Hogshead on weekends I begin to think I've bitten of more than I can chew. I watch a movie on my iPod before Packing my stuff back into my Satchel and checking the time, 10:46pm. Deciding it's time for bed I head upstairs to change into my pj's, All the girls are asleep so I try to be as quiet as possible. I wipe of my makeup, apply my moisturizer and change into my pj's before getting into bed for some well needed sleep.


	14. Could have fooled me

Shaken awake by Helen who tells me I have 40 minutes to be up and down to breakfast isn't the nicest experience as she has terrible morning breath, Stretching I get out of bed, wash, Dress, Put my makeup on and style my hair like yesterday. Grabbing my satchel I make sure I have my wand before leaving this time and head up to the Great Hall where I find Steph waiting for me. She asks what's going on and I tell her I need time to figure that out to which she unhappily agrees to give me time and we go to sit down at our table.

Blaise greets me with a sweet Hello and Smile which I return and Draco for some reason has the need to stare very obviously at me but I ignore him as I'm too stressed out to play his silly little games. Buttering myself some toast and Snowberry jam I dig in eagerly, Steph pours me a drink and I ask Everyone who has Muggle Studies today. Becca, Blaise, The two fat boys who I learnt are Crabbe and Goyle, Sandra and Steph raise there hands. Helen tells me a bald headed short man called Charles Burbage teaches the lesson and that he's an easy pushover. Stuffed and ready for class we go to leave, Just as I pass through the doors i'm purposely bumped into by Draco.

''Ow! What is you're problem.''

''My problem? I don't have one.''

''You could have fooled me.'' I push past him and run to catch up with the girls.

Muggle studies is on the first floor in classroom 1C, Just before we go in Helen says she needs the toilet and I go along with her so she isn't alone. The first floor bathroom is a beautiful silver and pink tiled room with Striped stall doors.I wait for her to finish and Helen takes the opportunity to ask what's going on with me and Draco while she washes her hands. Shrugging I tell her He needs to grow up and realize he can't get what he always wants, She giggles and says I sound like I fancy him which I deny strongly. When we finally enter the room we're five minutes late and Professor Burbage tells us to hurry up so I run to sit down beside Hermione, Ron and Harry. The classroom is laid out with two rows of round tables with four chairs to each one, The Green walls are covered in pictures of muggle items and a huge diagram of how electricity works.

The Lesson itself was pretty boring being told what I already know about Muggle school as I went to one myself for 15 years, Pretending to look interested and like I'm listening is so difficult when I'm trying not to fall asleep. Burbage sets us homework to find out what equipment muggles use in schools, The three Dorkateers as I've decided to call them give me a ''Will you help us'' Grin and I nod knowing it will be easy to give them a few things to write about.

At the End of the lesson I say cya later to Steph and Becca and walk with Hermione, Ron and Harry to History of Magic which is also on the first floor in room 4B a few corridors down, Truly looking forward to the lesson I walk a few steps ahead of them as to get a good seat. I Hear Ron make a comment about how I'm so much like Hermione with loving to learn and I reply with 'Only when it's worth learning'. The door to the classroom is already open and the tall dark featured woman introduces herself to me as Professor Binns smiles at me and I instantly warm to her.

The Dorkateers and I take a seat on the front row, I sit closest to the isle and look around noticing there's a few absent spaces. Apart from the White walls instead of grey brick, The bookshelves that cover the wall behind the professors desk and No cages it's identical to the Transfiguration classroom. Once everyone has arrived and sat down Professor Binns addresses the class.

''Today we will be learning about the discovery of Floo powder that lead to the Floo system, Please get out your quills and take notes.''

She waits till we all have our quills out and dipped ready to write on the fresh pieces of parchment already laid out on the desks, She goes to talk but is interrupted by someone opening the door to the classroom. I turn around to find Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle entering the classroom and without surprise they don't say sorry for being late.

''Well thank you for gracing us with your presence gentlemen, Now if you'd be kind enough to take a seat so I can continue my lesson.'' I chuckle at Professor Binns sarcastic tone.  
Crabbe and Goyle slide into the back row but Malfoy ignores them and walks towards the empty space beside me and everyone in the room gawks at us. Not wanting to make a scene I look at him with a straight face.

''Malfoy if you're going to sit beside me don't distract me from my lesson, Other wise I'll get you moved to the back where you belong.''

He smirks at me and I take it as an agreement to not bug me, I focus my attention back on Professor Binns who's staring at me with concern but I give her a reassuring smile and she continues with her lesson. She wipes of the chalkboard and enchants the chalk to make it write what she says so we can copy.

''Around the late 13th century Ignatia Wildsmith age 21 extracted powder from the floo plant and discovered that when sprinkled onto logs it bursts into emerald coloured flames, However it wasn't until 10 years later when her son sprinkled it into there fireplace whilst stood inside that he disappeared in the green flames...''

Feeling something on my leg I reach down to scratch to find Draco's fingers tickling my thigh, I give him a What the fuck?! Look but he keeps stroking his fingers gently against my skin. I begin to blush and start wondering if I should say something but that means he'd stop, As i'm trying to push his hand away he grabs my left hand softly and begins to rub my palm with his thumb making me blush more. Giving him a please stop look he does and I focus back on copying down what Professor Binns says.

''...Ignatia Wildsmith finally found her son two streets away in her sons friends home covered in ash and with a burn on his right hand where he'd dropped the powder, She asked him what Happened and he simply said 'I was thinking of my friend when I dropped the powder and then I just fell out the fire place'. She went to the Ministry of Magic head office and with Ignatia help they invented the Floo system, They went to work Building special fireplaces and making the Floo extract more friendly to skin. To this day it's the most used means of transportation in the wizarding world because it's faster than a broomstick. It is slower than apparition but you do not require a license to use floo powder which is why it's preff-''

Draco's hand is now tugging on my left robe sleeve but I take no notice, clearly not liking me ignoring him he rests his hand on my thigh and begins to massage it up only stopping cm's away from my private area and then down to my knee cap.

''The newly formed Floo powder made in the early 14th century turned normal fire into harmless emerald flames, To get to where you want you go you must walk into the flames, and state the destination loudly and clearly to ensure you arrive in the proper location. Otherwise, one could end up at the wrong location like I did a few years ago when I ended up in a muggles living room where the woman was wearing nothing but a towel.'' a small laugh echos through the room.

Having enough of his games I grab his hand forcefully and go to tell the professor when Suddenly his eyes return to the beautiful silvery grey they normally are and he surprisingly intertwines his fingers with mine and starts copying of the board. Blinking in confusion I go scarlet red in the cheeks and tighten my previously limp fingers to hold his hand back, A smile appears on his face and we spend the most of the lesson copying and holding hands.

After writing eight pages worth of information on the floo system Professor Binns gives us the last ten minutes of the lesson for free time, Picking up my satchel I let go of Draco's hand and begin packing my things away. Hermione snaps out of learning mode and asks me if I enjoyed the lesson, Replying with Very much so I hear Draco chuckle as he stands and goes to sit by Crabbe and Goyle.

''Are you feeling already Liz? You're bright red.'' Hermione asks and reaches across Harry to feel my forehead.

''You're Really hot too.''

''I'm fine I'm just not used to this heavy robe yet.'' Pathetic exucse I know but she seemed to accept it.

''Can you believe Malfoy coming to sit beside you, He makes me sick.'' Ron spats.

''He didn't bother you did he?'' Harry adds with the same cold voice.

''No he didn't he was just quiet, I asked why he sat there and he said he'd had enough of Crabbe and Goyle.'' I lie again.

''Good, Cause if he did I'-''

''You'd what Ron? Start throwing spells and shit around the room. I said I'm fine now drop it will you.'' I snap

Hearing the bell ring at the end of the lesson I swing my satchel onto my back and head out of the classroom before everyone else. Shoving through groups of people I don't stop until I reach the Great hall and head outside to the court yard to park myself on a bench, Feeling the cold air sting my burning cheeks I breath deeply trying to calm myself down. How can one boy do this to me, Everyone who knows me knows I love bad boys but Draco is not just a bad boy He's my Cousins Bully and enemy...He doesn't exactly have a good reputation either where it comes to the ladies as he's defiantly not a sexually deprived. I sigh again and look towards the entrance doors to find Ginny walking towards me.

''Hey you okay? You nearly broke my arm when you rushed past me just.'' She says with a chuckle and sits beside me.

''Sorry it's Ron he was threatening to do something to Dra-Malfoy, Even Harry asked if he was bothering me''

''What do you care? It's just Malfoy besides Rons all talk and Harry wouldn't do anything unless you asked.''

''I don't care, I just don't want any fighting I can handle Malfoy myself.''

''So he is bothering you?''

''He's not bothering me he just...I don't mind him being around they do.'' I let out a deep sigh.

''Sounds like you fancy him or something.'' She giggles but I don't join in.''You do like him...Don't you?'' Her mouth falls open and she begins to giggle more.

''I've known the boy three days and he's ignorant, Annoying, Totally doesn't listen to anyone and incredibly Crude...''

''But...''

''But yes I do...I like him a lot, The day we met in Diagon Alley Ginny we both felt sparks. Then Harry said he was Malfoy and I snapped on him pushing him hard away from me.'' I begin to blush. ''We held hands the whole of History of Magic, It felt so good, So right.''

''Malfoy is a twat but he is cute, Even Hermione can't deny that. I also know when he dates a girl he treats her properly But he also gets bored easily.'' Ginny says and I feel my stomach sink.  
What if he got bored of me? What if he's the one with just a crush that could fade within days. What if I began to love him and he suddenly dumps me for someone like pansy or even one of my new found friends. I shake my head and I'm snapped out of my self pitty by the smell of food floating beneath my nose making My tummy rumble.

''Ginny don't tell anyone please..''

''I won't as long as you promise that as soon as you keep me up to date on Mission Malfoy. Okay?''

''Deal, Now come on lets go eat.''

We put our arms around each other and walk into the Hall together, I'm glad I met Ginny It's good to have someone I can tell about Malfoy and not be Judged.  
Seeing Steph calling me over I hug Ginny tight, Say thank you and we Go to sit with our own houses.


	15. What have I done?

In the Thirty minutes that's lunch I manage to stuff my face with two slices of pizza, a huge piece of Chocolate cake and gulp down three glasses of orange juice. Steph takes the piss out of me by patting my back telling me to let it out like a baby, I give her a Piss off stare and she giggles like a little girl. I feel Becca move over and turn around to see that Blaise is coming to sit by me. Asking him if he enjoys DATDA Blaise tells me that he's in the dueling club, Insisting that I should try out if I enjoy casting spells at people and getting away with it. Pointing out that I've never cast a real spell he kindly offers to help with whatever he can and kisses my hand making my cheeks flush.

Draco stands up abruptly and goes to stride out the room, His two goons go to follow but he tells them to leave him alone. I wish I could follow him, To find out what's wrong but Doubt he'd want me anyway.

Hermione comes over and taps my shoulder, I Say bye to the Slytherin's and head of to DATDA'S with the Gryffindor's. Ginny walks with us because the charms classroom is also on the third floor in classroom 2E, As our classroom is 3C we reach Ginny's class first and Hermione and I receive a few whistles from the people in her year. Professor Flitwick kindly asks us to stop disrupting his class to which we apologize and tell Ginny we'll see her later.

Arriving along with most of the other students we're told to stand at the back of the classroom, The room has large arched windows all along the walls and three rows of Horizontal desks which reminds me of the muggle one at my old school. In the dead center of the room was a huge Skeleton that looked like a Dragons along with a giant iron chandelier, Professor Woolfred is dressed a purple suit identical to the one she wore yesterday proudly displaying her golden MOM pin. She tells us to choose someone of the opposite sex to sit beside and I instantly Cling to Harry and Drag him to the second row from the front followed by Ron and Hermione who sit in front of us.

''Now class, As you all know my name is Professor Woolfred. I was sent here by the ministry to make sure you all apart from Miss Williams pass your OWLS at the end of the year, Not only am I here as a duty of the Ministry I'm here to make sure you're prepared for any dangers that face you. I will not Pussyfoot around anything like the Ministry wants me to so you ALL better be ready to study and work hard. You want to talk raise your hands as i do not allow interrupting me or shouting out an answer, Everyone understand?''

''Yes Professor.'' We all say

''Good, Today we will be learning two spells that should only be used in self defense!. Dislicidio Dis-Lic-I-di-o and HypoMentovis Hypo-Men-To-Vis. Dislicido causes the opponents joints to dislocate causing an terrible amount of pain and gives the caster time to grab the opponents wand. HypoMentovis Makes the Opponent to hyperventilate at an incredible pace causing the Opponent to eventually pass out also giving the caster time to disarm or run away. Now Take out your wands.''

Everyone retrieves their wands from there robe pockets, Tie slots or bags and Woolfred whooshes her wand on the floor creating a blue glowing box in the front of the room. She tells us we're going to practice these spells on each other but not to worry as any spells cast in the box are undone once out of it. Ron along with a Hufflepuff boy called Brian keens are first to practice, The spells start flying every but Ron is shot first with HypoMentovis. his face goes blue and within seconds he faints hitting the floor with a loud Thump, Brian drags Ron out of the box and he instantly regains consciousness. Next up are two Ravenclaw girls Karen and Susan. Straight away Susan is zapped with the Dislicido spell, You hear her bones crack and Pop and she falls on the floor crying loudly. Professor Woolfred uses a levitation spell called Wingardium Leviosa to much her out of the box. When Susan stops crying she tells the class that it was the worse pain she's ever felt and I sink into my seat not wanting to get chose next.

After two more pairs have battled Woolfred chooses Pansy Parkinson to pick her opponent, Three guesses who?. Pansy Walks over to me with a smirk on her face and pats my head like a dog, I smack her hand away and grip my wand tightly. As we enter the blue box we go to shake hands like every other pair did before us.

''Thanks for choosing me.'' I say wiggling my eyebrows.

'' Oh don't thank me Slut, I have reasons for choosing you''

We shake hands and I grasp hers tightly.

''Slut Huh?''

''That's right, Don't think I don't see how you and Draco look at eachother.''

''Don't get mad at me just because you're not much to look at.''

''Fuck you.''

She narrows her eyes and snatches her hand from mine, She wants a battle I'll give her a battle. I look over to Hermione who is showing me a battle stance which I copy aiming my wand towards Pansy and placing my other arm slightly above my head, Pansy does her own thing facing sideways aiming her wand in her left hand and putting her other on her hip. Professor woolfred starts counting to three.

''1.''  
My eyes focus on hers never loosing eye contact, showing her I'm ready for whatever she throws at me.

''2.''  
She Adjusts her footing and I practice the spells in my head.

''3.''  
''HypoMentovis!'' She screams and without thinking I dodge quickly out the way.  
What the..

''HypoMentovis!'' I repeat back but also miss.

Both spells fly back and forth between us, Blue and Purple zaps of light dancing around the box like the lasers you find in night clubs. She begins throwing spells at me like crazy practically screaming them out at the top of her lungs and I see her getting more and more frustrated as I dive and slide out of the way. When she stops to take a breath I decide it's my turn to cast the spell.  
''Dislicido!'' We both say at the same time and she falls to the ground.

Covering my face with my hand bracing for impact I feel the spell on my skin yet I'm not hurting or crying like Pansy is. Opening my eyes I'm astonished to find the spell floating in front of me as if stopped by a force field, I look down at the floor to find pansy frozen solid, Her hair covered in ice, Eyelashes lined with snow and her face a light blue, She looks dead . My wrists begin burning again as Professor Woolfred rushes over to attend to pansy.

The spell evaporates like water in the sun and I find myself unable to move. What did I do.

Hermione comes over and begins to shake me.

''Lizzie, Lizzie! You have to Help her do something.'' She slaps my face and I look at her with a blank expression.

''But-But I didn't do anything...''

''You must have done it Subconsciously, Deep down inside you must have felt the need to defend yourself using your powers.'' She looks down at my wrists. ''Hence why these marks are burning and going bright red, you need to let yourself go.''

''Let myself go? I don't even know what I'm capable of! look at her! What if I only make it worse.''

''She'll die if you don't do something Lizzie her heart will stop!''

Starting to cry I want to run But I can't...Look what I did. I don't know how to help and even if I did I can only just about control water I mean all I did was Fire- That's it! Fire but how do I... Crack Crack, Pansy is beginning to solidify on the inside. It's now or never.

''Everyone stand back and Hermione, Please don't leave me.''-

''I won't I promise I'm here.'' She Kisses my cheek then steps back.

Knowing that Friction creates heat I begin to rub my hands together at an alarming rate, Smoke begins to come from my fingers and my hands begin to glow a fiery red. Feeling the heat of my hands on my face I focus all my energy on Pansy, Thump Thump. Is that her heart? Thump Thump. It is, It's her heart maybe I need to place the heat there. Following my instinct I place my hands on her chest, Unexpectedly my arms begin to sparkle red and I can almost taste the power inside me. I lift my arms up and stretch my fingers out making a beams of fire zoom out my hands, Pansy gasps and jumps up right regaining the colour in her face as the ice in her hair begins to melt.

''I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen.'' I exclaim before she even fully recovers.

''No yo-you're not. You meant to do that.'' She manages to say still shivering.

''Don't be so stupid, Obviously it was all an accident.'' Hermione jumps to my defense.

''Agreed, She wouldn't try and kill you.'' Steph adds.

Pansy looks down at the floor and Everyone begins whispering about me, what just happened and I feel myself going faint. Harry throws his arms out to catch me and carries me out of the room, Looking up at him I see a kind smile before everything goes black.


	16. News spreads like the plague

Darkness and Silence, Where am I? I panic and feel frantically around to feel like a sort of padded floor. Have they sent me away? Am I locked up?... My heart starts racing and I begin Clawing at the walls, Kicking at the door, Just trying to get out. A mans voice tells me to Shut up but I keep kicking the door.

''LET ME OUT!'' I scream at the top of my lungs.

'' I don't think so.''

''but I didn't do anything!''

'' Oh dear she's gone senile.'' A woman's voice joins the mans.

''Indeed Nurse.''

''Where am I?!'' I scream once more.

''You're in the danger ward in Azkaban prison, It's where we keep the more dangerous, Death eaters, Rapist and... murderers.'' The nurse answers me.

''But why am I here, I didn't do anything!.''

''Oh but you did, A Miss Granger. Hermione Granger, You burnt her alive using you're magical abilities.''

''Hermione?...She's alive though I just spoke to her..Stop lying to me!''

''She must of blocked it out of her memory Doctor.'' The nurse says in a rather annoying high pitched voice.

''Yes they do tend to that.'' He replies. ''But I'm afraid she's dead.'' The man says opening the door.

A bright blinding light comes through the doorway and two uniformed figures step towards me.

''And soon, you will be too.''

I try to scream but no sound escapes my mouth, They get closer and closer pulling out a needle. They stab it into my arm which hurts so badly and I the room starts to spin. They Jab me again but pain is so much worse that the first which causes me to wake up.

I Gasp inwards and feel a cold compress being placed on my head by Hermione, My head is splitting. Thank Merlin it was Just a nightmare, I can't help but latch onto Hermione hugging her tight.

''There there it's OK, Lie down Lizzie you need to rest.''

Looking to my right I see Harry, Ron, Steph and a woman in an old fashioned nurse uniform with a name tag that says Madame Pomfrey, She hands me a glass of water and I gratefully gulp it down. After a refill I Hand the empty glass back when I notice my wrists are bandaged and bloody again.

''Wh-what happened?''

''When you fainted you kind of began to glow and your wrists started bleeding pretty badly.'' Ron answers.

''They stopped a few seconds before you woke up, I'll take the bandages off and see if I need to put new ones on in a minute.'' Madame Pomfrey states and I nod my head.

Hermione re-wets the flannel and places it back on my head, I gently push the covers off me as i'm feeling incredibly hot and sweaty. Looking around the room the spacious open room I admire the beautiful beamed arched ceiling and lovely bedding that covers the beds, Opposite me is Pansy who is sat up eating toast talking to Steph who has gone over to see how she's doing. Considering less than a few hours ago she was freezing to death she probably looks a sight better than I do.

I smile but she turns her nose up and I don't blame her, I wouldn't be nice to me either considering that she nearly died because of me, Maybe I should be locked away...I reach out to grab the refilled cup of water and the cup floats towards me.

''Wow...Cool.'' Ron comments.

''Your powers must be awakening, What else can you do Lizzie?''

I focus hard and manage to bring the glass to my mouth and take a sip, wanting to take it a step further I draw my attention to the liquid inside the glass making it float into a ball and delivering it to my mouth. Grabbing the glass from the air I sit up feeling rather triumphant.

''You're getting better.'' Hermione says and smiles proudly.

I knew that the water element would be easy, I have a connection with water it makes me feel powerful and strong. My head by now has stopped pounding and I go to get out of bed only to be stopped by Madame Pomfrey who wants to examine my wrists before I go. Removing the bandages everyone's gob smacked to see my wrists healed and no longer red. Instead there's only the infinity symbol on my left wrist and the element symbols on the other, Touching the bright white scars they stick out like brittle.

Apart from being told to come back if they start bleeding again I'm given the all clear and I go over to apologize to Pansy once again. She refuses to talk to me but I plan to come back later. Telling Steph and Pansy I'll see them back in the common room I head of with the Dorkateers to the study. Entering it's easy to see that everyone knows what's happened, Whispering begins about me, some good some bad. Bad being that I tried to murder Pansy because I was some crazy witch then Good that I saved her life after one of the spells went wrong, There are also people discussing about the probability of me having elemental abilities.

''News travels fast huh?'' Hermione mumbles to me.

''You can say that again.''

We all sit down and start doing out own thing, Hermione starts on her Ancient runes homework, Ron reads through a potions book as Snape basically told him he's gonna fail him if he doesn't start trying harder, Harry writes to his godfather about me obviously asking my permission first and I begin writing a letter home to my mum.

 _ **Dear Mum, I miss you so much.**_

 _ **All that's going on here is making me want to rip my hair out. Dumbledore told me I'm a an heir to a thrown and that I have another mother called Nyx who is the wizard version of God, I nearly killed a girl called pansy by freezing her using my new found elemental abilities.**_ _ **On top of that I'm not in one house I'm in two as because I'm**_ _ **a Guardian, I have a split personality where I'm literally half good half bad which is all very confusing and frankly i'm loosing my shit.**_

 _ **I don't mean to freak you out at all but I don't know how to say any of this and be all don't worry about it. Just try and be patient until I come home I'm going to ask Dumbledore to go home just for a weekend and if given permission I'll explain more then. I already know you're reading this and freaking out but**_ _ **Bollocks I've never been good at explaining things in a delicate way Mum, You know i'd Rather get straight to the point.**_

 _ **On the bright side I've made a lot of friends and even have a few admirers. The lessons are brilliant so far and I'm really looking forward to care of magical creatures because Hermione says Hagrid (The nicest adult I've met so far) teaches it and you know how much I love animals.**_

 _ **Anyway I love you and can't wait to see you.**_  
 _ **from Lizzie.**_

 _ **P.s Once you've read this put your reply back in the tube on the owls leg.**_

Finished writing I ask to use Hermione's owl to send the letter and she says okay as i'm about to leave Harry tells me he's finished his letter too and says he'll come up to the Owlery with me to send them. We tell Hermione and Ron we'll see them at tea then leave the room. The owlery is in the same direction as Hagrids hut but we turn right before heading down the hill. We Follow the path upwards to a large tower with arched windows everywhere for the owls to get in and out of, I gasp as everytime I see something new i fall in love with this castle a little more. Harry nudges me and I nudge him back playfully before running off up to the tower, He chases me up the winding stairs to the door of the Owlery where I stop in the door and turn to wait for him.

''After you.'' He opens the door for me.

''T-Thanks.''

The Owlery has a staircase spiraling up the to top, Owls are flying between the cubby holes that are filled with parcels or letters. Harry Summons Hedwig from the first floor and sends his letter off to Sirius, I head past him on the stairs and eventually find Hermione's Owl on the third floor. Harry helpfully holds the owl while I slide the letter into the tube attached to it's left leg, I thank him and we leave the Owlery.

Finding a nice spot on the grass we decide to sit down and enjoy the sunshine while we can, I lay flat out soaking up the sun and Harry joins me as I start touching and examining my scars.

''Can I touch them?'' Harry asks.

''I guess so, They don't hurt anymore.''

He strokes his index finger over them and I watch the curiosity in his face, I can see why Ginny likes him He's kind of cute in a dorky way. Also he's a genuinely great guy who understands what I'm going through because like me he has no choice over his future.

''Looks like we both have scars.'' Harry says with a chuckle and lifts up the hair covering half of his lightning scar.

''Yeh, I was actually just thinking how similar we are. Both told we have a destiny and being thrown into the wizarding world without a clue about it.''

''How did you feel getting your letter?''

''I felt sick...Thought it was sent to the wrong person, Wanted it all to be a joke. When I was younger I always wanted to go here but then actually growing up in the Muggle world I was starting to find where I belonged, It's like I'm beginning all over again.''

''Guess I'm lucky, I actually wanted to be here.''

Moving the hair from his forehead I run my finger across his scar.

''Harry, What happened...No-ones told me exactly what happened with Volde, Volda? The bad dude.''

''Voldemort... He killed my parents when I was a baby. I survived because my mum gave her life to protect me.'' He pauses and I see a hint of pain in his eyes.  
''The killing spell rebound leaving me with just this scar, everyone thought he was destroyed. He's not though he keeps coming back, He's probably regaining strength as we speak.'' His tone of voice is cold and flat.

''I'm so sorry.'' I roll over and place a hand on his arm him.

He places his hand on mine.

''It's fine, I have a lovely, caring dysfunctional family here.''

''Guess I'm the lucky one huh, My family is Dysfunctional but atleast my parents...'' I stop myself as I know it would be rude to say what I was about too. ''and I'm complaining about having ultimate power.'' I rest my head on my hand and look up at him.

He rubs his hands together and laughs Evilly. ''Ultimate poweerrr.'''

We both chuckle. ''Least I have you guys to make me laugh''

''I like making you laugh.'' He looks down at his hands.

''Why's that?''

''Because you're, You know, You've got a beautiful smile.''

I sit up as I know where this is going... Merlin's beard, what is happening these past few days. First Draco then Blaise and now Harry? I didn't even want a boyfriend and now I have three well two, guys wanting me at once. Looking down at Harry who's still laying in the Grass looks disappointed, I sigh deeply.

''Sorry did I upset you?'' He says quietly.

''No, it's just weird. In the muggle world I'm not really the sort to attract guys.''

''Seriously?''

''Yeah I mean until a few months ago I was a straight up tomboy, Dressing in clothes that didn't compliment me, No Makeup and sometimes i'd even shove my hair in a pony tail without brushing it.''

''What made you change?''

''I got confident, I looked at myself one day and decided I wanted to be pretty. I used my savings to buy a whole new wardrobe, I still bought mostly black but I studied about latest trends and decided to go for a grunge look. Heck sometimes I even wear colours, Like the shirt i wore on the train here.''

''I like how you dress I like your piercings too.''

''Thanks, Best thing i did was get my piercings and tattoos. It was like turning into a different person.'' I role up my sleeve to show him my arm quote and then the one on the top right of my back.

''Perfectly imperfect and Unbreakable but fragile.'' He reads out loud. ''That first one couldn't suit you more.''

''Yeah, Kind of insulting having two new ones I didn't even ask for but oh well guess I have to live with them.''

Harry doesn't reply but just stares kindly at me, Almost lovingly.

''Harry why do you like me?''

He raises his eyebrows and you can see the gears turning in his head.

''I-I just do, I can't explain it. There's something special about you.''

When he says those last words I hear Dracos voice instead of his.

''Harry I, I'm not ready for this right now.''

''I know that's why I haven't said anything...''

Sighing again he sits up and puts his arm around my waist pulling me into cuddle.

''I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, We're friends first and foremost.''

''Thank you Harry.''

We sit there for a while and I truly enjoy being in his embrace but My mind wonders to Draco. How Different it was when he touched me... It was magical. I do feel a connection with Harry but not like I do with Draco.

Harry releases me and stands up offering me his hand, I take it and he pulls me to my feet.

''Come on daydreamer we better go down to tea.''

Half way across the bridge I realize that everyone by now has heard about what's happened with Pansy, I stop walking and begin to panic. Harry doesn't notice me stopping until he reaches the end of the bridge and he turns on his heal to face me.

''Harry I can't face everyone today I think I'm going to go back to my common room.''

''You've got to eat something, Want me to bring you something?''

''Would you? ''

''I wouldn't have offered would I?''

''Alright I'll give it an hour then wait outside the potions classroom for you, Could you bring me just a ham and mayo sandwich please?''

'' Yeah an hour should be long enough, I'll see you in a while then.''

''Thanks again Harry..''

Heading separate ways I'm glad Harry is kind enough to bring me food so I don't have to face the stares of hundreds of judging people because just like Hermione said, News Spreads Fast.


	17. Face the music

At 7:15 I went to wait outside the potions classroom just as I said I would and only a few minutes After Harry appeared with a plate of food covered in cling film and cup of orange juice. I thank him with hug and he asks how I'm doing.

''Fine I guess, 'Nother half hour yet till everyone starts coming down so I'll probably eat this and find somewhere to hide.''

''Knowing Slytherins they'll all give you a pat on the back.''

''For nearly killing someone?'' My eyes widen.

''Not just for that but For being able to do something so 're a weird bunch. Anyway I better get going, If you need me just call Hedwig.'' He says goodbye and then disappears up the stairs.

Sitting down in front of the fire I play with my food, In less than thirty minutes everyone will come in here and do one of two things. One, Congratulate me on being 'powerful' like Harry said or Two, Banish me and hate me for nearly killing Pansy...At least Steph will stick by me and she's sure to have told people i'm not like that. Letting out a deep sigh I force down my sandwich as Harry went out of his way to bring me it and sit on the couch.

Just as i'm finishing my juice I hear people outside the common room, Here it goes...Don't be afraid... Worse comes to shove I'll move into Gryffindor. Steph and Becca enter first and both rush over to hug me, Shocked a tear escapes as I'm so glad they don't hate me. Sandra joins our hug but Helen stands in the doorway with everyone else.

''Did you mean to do it?'' She asks me folding her arms.

''What? Why would I mean to do it? You know I wouldn't.''

''Promise me, Promise me you didn't mean to.''

''I promise Helen.''

My promise was obviously enough as she soon runs over to join us, I guess no matter what house you're in there is always loyalty. Everyone else gave me a smile as they walked in apart from Draco who just sits down in the armchair behind us. I Sit with the girls on the couch and take another swig of juice as they begin talking about boys. Helen starts going on about Charlie Kench a pure blooded hottie who has the the cutest curly Brown hair and matching eyes.

Charlie also has the most 'adorable dimples' and I can see why Helen fancies the pants of him, I ask Becca if she likes anyone but she says no and so does Sandra but I feel like she's lying.

'' What about you lizzie? You seem to have a long list of admirers.'' Helen asks

''Yeh who do you fancy?'' Sandra adds in her cute little voice.

I stay quiet as I don't want to be discussing this in the middle of a full common room.

''You fancy Blaise don't you Lizz.'' Steph nudges me playfully just as Blaise enters the common room.

''We're just friends Steph...'' I say quietly.

''For now you are but there is defo a connection between you and he's so cute.''

I hear a deep chuckle behind me. ''Cute? Talking about me are we?'' Oh god it's him.

The girls give me a look and we all burst out laughing, Blaise asks to snuggle behind me and with Draco right there I say yes, I can Draco watching me... His Gaze makes my body heat up and gives me Goosebumps down my arms. Turning my head right it's true he is staring at me and Blaise with Jealousy written all over his face. I stretch and stand up to take a sip of my drink as a sneaky way to get out of Blaise's arms then lay flat on the shag carpet in front of the fire. Hisssssss, I hear as Kiara slithers onto my chest and curls up into a ball on my stomach. Stroking her softly the group around me all compliment her saying she's beautifully coloured.

Opening my satchel I take my IPod out of it and turn it on, 45% battery. Shit. I'll have to see if I can charge it tomorrow Everyone begins asking what it is and I use a short explanation this time instead of giving the history of the iPod like I did to Harry and Ron. They ask me to play music so I click the Random button on my Dance playlist and good for you by Selena Gomez comes on.

When it reaches the chorus I begin singing along as i'm not ashamed of my voice.

''Gonna wear that dress you like skin tight, Do my hair up real nice and syncopate my skin to how you're breathing. Cus I just wanna look good for ya good for ya oh-oh''

Everyone is giggling and watching me so I start rolling around on the floor whilst exaggerating the words to make them laugh.

''Show you how proud I am to be yours, Leave this dress a mess on the floor and still look good for ya, good for ya. Oh-oh oh-oh ohhh.''

Everyone claps and screams encore! then we all burst out laughing.

''Think it's best I leave, You putting the Image of you naked is distracting me.'' Draco interrupts half way threw the second verse.

''I never put that image in your head, Must have already been in there.'' I jokingly say back.

He crouches beside me ignoring Blaises furious stare with him. ''That's not the only thing either.'' He says just loud enough for me to hear and I chuckle.

''Oh? and what else is in there?'' I say quietly back.

''Wouldn't you like to know.'' He smirks and gropes my boob before standing up and heading towards his dorm room.

''Next time you do that I'll smack you.'' Covering my boobs.

''Kinky.'' He says with chuckle then shuts the door behind him.

I notice I'm grinning to myself and wipe it of my face, Shit.

''What, was all that about?'' Steph asks looking at me with pure shock on her face.

''God knows, Well Merlin or whatever you lot say here. I'm going to bed.''

To avoid any more question I rush upstairs and lay in bed where I pull out my jewelry box/Piercing care kit and clean my piercings. The moment I take my stretcher out to clean it Becca, Sandra, Helen and Steph sit on my bed to see the hole in my ear, Showing them how I clean and put my piercings and stretchers in they all say how weird it is apart from Becca who says she wants her nose done like mine. After putting back in my lip and septum piercing I undo my hair, Brush it through, retie it up in a messy bun and clean my makeup of my face. When everyone's returned to their own bed, Good nights are said before we all fall asleep.


	18. Forgiveness

A new day begins and as usual we wash, Dress and go down to breakfast. First lesson of the day is Transfiguration, I sit next to Blaise who tries extra hard to flirt and get my attention no doubt because of what Draco pulled In the common room. The students who failed Origomos the last lesson spend their time practicing until they succeed whilst everyone else began writing an essay on Next lessons spell Dangagorious.

Me on the other hand was set the task of reading about Animagus which I actually found pretty interesting. By the end of the lesson I learnt that An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal just like Professor McGonagall who can transform into a cat whenever she pleases.

Second lesson of the day is Charms which I have with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Steph, Helen and Becca. As Hermione is more intelligent than everyone else I sit in-between her and Harry whilst A little man called Professor Flitwick who has a greasy brown hair that looks like it's been cut around a bowl teaches the lesson. As we only have a single lesson he gets us to read through a book on Summoning charms to better understand about them because we will be casting them next lesson.

Lessons three and four are Herbology and apart from being told it's something to do with plants I have no idea what's in store. The plump woman wearing green robes with grey hair at the front of the class introduces herself to me as Professor Sprout as I enter and shakes my hand, She places me next to a boy called Neville Longbottom Because he is the highest marking student in the class even above Hermione. The Herbology classroom is actually a greenhouse at the back of the castle which has one huge table down the middle of the greenhouse and baskets hanging from the roof filled with a blue flowered plants that release a grey smoke.

''Good Morning, Because this is the first lesson of the year we're going to start with a project.''

Project? Oh Merlin...

''You will each be given a Chinese Chomping Cabbage to look after, You will feed it, Water it, Trim it's leafs and brush it's teeth.''

Did she just say it's teeth? How? I didn't think plants could have teeth, Wouldn't that make it a animal? Merlin. Noticing the confusion on my face Professor sprout lets out a friendly chuckle and her tummy jiggles as she laughs.

''I Know Miss Williams, Everyone's first lesson is very confusing. Take notes, Chinese Chomping Cabbages eat small animals like Mice or insects like meal worms and Beatles. You water the plant like you would any other plant and you must trim it's leafs because they become thorn like or they will cut you. When you trim them put the leafs in the box I will provide you with as they are used in some anti-dotes. I will also give you a special brush made from twigs of a fire seed brush only brush the teeth with this brush because in the wild The Chomping Cabbages would bite on the sticks that fall from the bush to clean any bits of food stuck in between there teeth. You MUST feed and water the plant twice a day, Trim it's leafs once a week and brush it's teeth after each meal or it could cause infection.''

She pauses and looks around the room before pairing us up, Hermione with Susan Bones, Harry and Dean Thomas, Ron with Steph (Oh dear) and me with Neville. Professor Sprout hands neville our seed,plant pot, bucket of soil, A Bag of dead mice and the special brush whilst I begin writing a time table. We decide that I have the plant Monday,Wednesday, Friday and Sunday afternoon meaning Neville has it Tuesday,Thursday,Saturdays and Sunday mornings. Feeding and watering times will be 9:30am and 5:30pm, Trimming will be on Sundays so either one of us can do it and also on Sundays we will keep a growth and health chart.

Neville fills the pot with dirt and places the seed in the middle then I water it and pat it down. Since it's Thursday Neville takes the plant with him to place in the Gryffindor common room and will give it to me tomorrow morning after Divination, As I'm Neville's partner I think it best I sit with him at lunch so we walk with the three Dorkateers to the Gryffindor Common room.

Even though I'm Technically a Gryffindor I wait outside, A few Gryffindor's exit and enter the Common room and all politely say Hi and Bye to me. Ginny comes round the corner just as Dean is leaving the common room and they exchange a hug and a kiss right in front of me, My mouth falls open and when dean says bye Ginny tells me they've been dating since yesterday but makes me promise not to mention anything to Ron as he'd freak out,I promise and she heads into the common room.

Minutes later Hermione comes out and jumps on my back like she used to at home and I carry her down the stairs. I've always been a strong girl because when I was in muggle school we didn't fight with magic we fought with fists, I did wrestling and jujitsu with the boys as the girls wouldn't fight me So I have a lot of upper body strength. She makes Air-plane sounds as I zoom around outside the great hall and the few people stood outside laugh with us, Harry and Ron push the doors open and we continue to zoom around to the far end of the Gryffindor table before sitting down.

Ron's twin brothers Fred and George come over and introduce themselves to me and I pat myself on the back for making the connection as the two ginger boys are the ones that were wearing the matching jumpers in Diagon alley. I sit in between Neville and Fred who shows me the newest weasley product Puking Pastels, He asks me if I want to try one but I kindly decline saying I want to eat my food without the taste of sick in my mouth and I pocket the few he gave me just incase.

Just as I'm finishing my food Steph comes over, taps my shoulder and asks if I can sit with her In Astronomy. Agreeing to sit with her I say goodbye to everyone and go with her, Becca and Helen to the lesson. The Classroom is on the top floor of the Astronomy tower and is a brightly lit room with purple silk curtains and a thin carpet down the middle of the room with eight tables on each side. Five tables are already full with Ravenclaws and Gryffindors so me and Steph sit on the third table back on the left side. Helen sits behind us along with Becca and I ask who teaches this lesson, Steph tells me a short blonde haired woman who always wears red robes called Aurora Sinister teaches it and that she's actually a really nice professor as long as you don't annoy her.

Hermione, Ron and Harry sit on the right sides front two rows with the rest of the students entering behind them. Next to enter is Professor Sinistra who greets us all with a cheerful 'GoodAfternoon'. The last people in are Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise who sit on the empty tables right at the back of the class. Astronomy I didn't particular enjoy as most of the things Professor S told me I already knew, The Planet order and star patterns I learnt in muggle school years 8-9 so I mostly just sat there bored as a rock. I hope that the next lesson will be more interesting.

Exiting the classroom I tell the Dorkateers and Steph I want to go check on Pansy and take her a gift to say sorry, Hermione asks where I'm going to get a gift and I tell her I'll give Pansy one of the two Dior perfumes I got for my birthday. I quickly run back to the Common room with steph, Grab my perfume then meet the Dorkateers outside the great hall. They walk with me to the Hospital wing but wait outside while me and Steph go and check on Pansy.

''You have Half an Hour girls.'' Madame Pomfrey says as we enter.  
Pansy notices us straight away and for someone who was dieing yesterday she looks right as rain.

''How are you Pansy wansy.'' Steph asks and jumps on the end of her bed.

'' I'm fine all things considering.''

''I got you this as a sorry I nearly killed you and I'm glad you're okay present.'' Handing her over the new perfume a smile appears on her face.

''Dior? Looks expensive.''

''It is. Not sure how much that is in Galleons or Sickles though. I really am sorry Pansy.''

''I guess I accept your apology,Just don't try to kill me again.'' I can hear the harshness in her voice but I deserve it so I keep my mouth shut.  
Once the times over I wait until out of the hospital wing where I let out a deep sigh, She's forgiven me that's all that matters.


	19. Unforgivable

Tea time is quiet and boring, I sit beside Blaise who kept putting his arm around me the whole time which was incredibly annoying, I eat quickly and drag Steph back to the common room with me. Reaching the dungeon entrance I notice Draco going through the archway at the top of the stairs, Curious to know what he's up to I tell steph I've forgotten something and chase after him. He keeps going until he reaches the Library and I follow him inside, Near the back of the library is a restricted section which Draco enters and returns minutes later with a grey book. Sneaking around the bookcases as to not get caught I watch him sit down at one of the four empty tables where he begins reading.

The sun comes through one of the windows and shines on his face perfectly...He's so Handsome,I lean against the bookcase making it wobble which causes dust from the shelves to fall onto me.

''A-A-Achoo.''

Even though It's quiet Draco hears and instantly stares in my direction. Shit shit shit. I grab a book labeled Stars,Moons and Suns and turn to a page pretending to be reading it.

''Bless you.'' He's stood right beside me.

''Thank you, When did you come in? I didn't notice you.'' Nice, Smooth.

''So you weren't following me from the stairs huh?'' He smirks that beautiful smirk.

''Uh W-Well I-I...'' Shit. busted. ''Okay fine I was curious. What were you reading?''

He takes my hand and guides me over to the table to show me the book. Unforgivable Spells and Curses, Why would he be needing this?

''Why are you reading that?''

''Just curious.'' He takes a seat and I sit opposite him.

''Considering I don't know well anything, Care to share?'' I say and rest my chin on my left hand.

''You don't know any of the three Unforgivable curses?'' Draco says shocked and I shake my head.

He pushes the book towards me and I read aloud.

''There are three Unforgivable curses that if performed whether it be on a muggle or wizard will land the wizard in.. Azkaban, The prison?''

''Yeah, It's where most of the Deatheaters go...''

He quietly says and The word Deatheaters makes me cringe.

''Imperio causes the victim to Obey and Command the caster even if it means taking there own life. So like mind control?'' He nods at me and I continue.

''Crucio causes agonizing pain and was mostly used to torture information out of the victim. Avada Kadabra, The killing curse Causes instant death. Only one person is known to have survived Har-'' Wait what?

''Ye...Potter Survived it.''

''He told me, But If it's meant to kill anyone how did he survive?.''

''Merlin knows, I don't care.''

''Wonder why Voldemort wanted them dead.''

''DON'T! say that name.'' Draco slams the book shut and goes into the restricted section to return the book.

''Why not?'' He ignores me.

''Draco.'' I follow him into the restricted section. ''You have to understand I don't know anything that has happened apart from what i've been told by Harry and Hermione.''

His face tightens and he runs his fingers through his hair.

''You don't call him by that...You say You Know Who.''

''But it's just a name.''

''Not to us''

''He killed Muggle borns didn't he?''

''Mudbloods, Like Granger.''

I punch his arm hard and he stumbles back.

''Don't call her a Mudblood.''

He rolls his eyes and makes a Psh sound with his lips. ''It's what she is''

'' No she isn't, She's my family and I love her.''

''She's not mine so i'll say what I want.''

''You're such a dick you know that, You say you care about me but insult my cousin.''

''Fine. I won't insult her but only around you.'' He sighs and At-least it's a start.

''Thankyou.'' I take a step forward and place my hand on his.

''Mhm'' He steps towards back.

''Draco-''

''Don't, It's hard enough seeing you with Blaise.''

''But me and him are just friends.''

''Does he know that?''

''Well No bu-''

''Then stay away from him, I hate when he touches you.'' He looks genuinely sad and I feel awful.

''Draco I-I''

He wraps my arms around his neck like a vine and grabs my waist, Lifting me up on a table I run my fingers in his hair and pull slightly making him groan in the back of his throat. Just as he goes to kiss me he stops and turns away.

''I thought I could control myself around you...'' He storms out of the Library.

''Where are you going?'' I run after him.

''You know we can't be together.''

''You think I don't know that?! My cousin would be so pissed at me.''

''It's not that''

''Then what is it? because One moment your so close to snogging my face of then the next you're like brushing me to the side. I'm not one of your tarts Draco.''

He keeps walking, ignoring me.

''Draco stop and talk to me!''

I grab his hand and I'm sucked into a big vortex in my mind when I stop I'm at Draco's home, A blonde haired woman is fixing my tie telling me to be polite and not to speak unless spoken to. Holy shit, I'm Draco. My first guess is His fathers boss is coming round or maybe family members? I soon see that's not case, A knock comes from the door and Draco's mother goes to answer it. First a big curly haired woman walks in followed by a few other dark figures and a Evil looking wolf like man. They all stand aside for...Voldemort?! I can feel Draco's heart racing and How scared he is as he first lays eyes on the dark lord.

''Welcome back my lord.'' Draco's father greets the no nosed man but all he does is nod.

''This is our son Draco.'' Draco's mother introduces him and I feel sick.

He eyes me, Well Draco up and down.

''Is he as gifted as you say?'' Voldemort asks turning to face Draco's father.

''Yes he could perform non verbal spells at the age of seven my lord and he's very talented at olcumency.''

''Impressive, With training He will be a good asset to the cause.''

''You mean, No you can't give him th-'' His mother starts but his father stops her.

''What my wife means my lord is will Draco take the mark?''

''When he is needed and old enough yes.''

You can see in his parents eyes the pain and resentment for Voldemort making their son join the death eaters. Draco begins to feel faint and as Voldemort puts his skinny claw like hand on Draco's shoulder I'm back in the library to find Draco stood there motionless, I cover my mouth.

''What did you see?!'' He grabs my arms again and I can't move.

''You-Your Parents...They follow him, They're Death Eaters. And they're going to make you...Draco please tell me it's not true.'' The words look as if they attack him making his pale skin burn red and his grip tightens.

''Well you wanted to know...Now you do. HAPPY?!'' He slams me against the wall and rushes of down the hall.

''Draco...Draco!'' I scream after him but he just picks up his pace disappearing into the candlelit corridor.

I slide down the wall and unable to stop myself I burst into tears my shoulder aching from where it hit the wall. How could his parents let this happen, How could they let You-Know-Who turn him into something so...Unforgivable.


	20. Load of rubbish

When I finally myself crying I take some tissues out of my satchel and blow my nose, I must have been sat here for a good Twenty minutes. Sigh, Could things get worse? I'm a freak and the guy I like his family Just happens to be Death eaters, Good game life.

Pulling myself up of the floor I pat myself down, Tighten my hair bun and look in my compact mirror to find my eyes bloodshot and sore from crying. I cough to clear my throat and head to the common room, I can't let this effect me. Yes I like him and there's a connection we can't explain but I've only known him a few days and I can't be dealing with all this bullshit at the moment.

Ignoring everyone In the common room I head straight to bed and go to watch a film on my iPod, Shit no battery. Well I did say I was going to try and charge it, I grab charger and hold the plug securely in my hands. One two three, I squeeze it tight but nothing happens. One two three. ZAP, A spark of electricity comes from my hands and My iPod fully charge in second. I drop the plug on the ground as My hands are burnt slightly but I don't care I've had worse, Laying down in bed I press play on the last half hour of the Little Mermaid and doze of to sleep.

Wake, Wash , Dress, Put on my face, Fix hair and down for breakfast where I eat nothing.

Walking into Charms it's obvious I'm not in the best of mood but I try to at least keep a straight face instead of pouting like a child, Flitwick announces the spell we're going to practice is Accio. Saying the name of a object after Accio makes the object come to you, For Example you want a pen from the over side of the room you say Accio Pen. There is no real wand motion for the spell just point and recite which made it real easy to do and I successfully cast the spell on a book my second try.

Next lesson is Divination, A big brown/grey curly haired woman dressed in tatty clothes and wearing huge glasses that make her eyes look ten times bigger than they are teaches the lesson, Her name is Professor Trelawney and on first impression seems completely insane. The professor explains to me that Divination is a basically attempting to foresee the future. Witches or Wizards that can do this are called Seers and can see the future due to having an 'inner eye'. I sit beside Blaise and Steph in the back row of the cl The Divination classroom which is in Trelawney's office in the north tower, There are tables scattered everywhere with her desk in the middle, It's decorated like an old persons home mixed with a tea shop and has huge rotting wooden beams on the ceiling.

She lights a small fire pit in the middle of each table saying we're going to be learning how to read Fire-omens, Fire-omens are when you can see objects, Animals or people in the flames.

Everyone chats between each other and only occasionally stare into the flame, I get the impression that they think it's a load of rubbish and to be honest after 20 minutes of staring into the fire and not seeing anything I totally agree. Giving up I sit back in my chair and look over to Hermione on the front row who is also not paying any attention to the fire in front of her, I remember that She did mention once before about how much she hated this lesson as the professor was a crazy cow who couldn't teach to save her life.

Steph leans on me and begins to make snoring sounds making me laugh a little and Blaise smiles, I lean back on Steph and sigh. This is so boring and incredibly pointless, When the lesson ends everyone stampedes out the classroom and we all rush to our next lesson.

Potions goes by quickly as Snape makes us copy the ingredients and where to find them for the Invigoration Draught because we will be making it next lesson. He tells us that the potion is an O.W.L level potion and when I ask Hermione what O.W.L means she explains that it's the wizarding version of GCSE'S. Most of the Ingredients Snape will provide as they are too dangerous or difficult for students to get hold of for example Ashwinder eggs from an Ashwinder a magical serpent born from the ashes of an unattended magical fire.

Next is Transfiguration which is pretty fun as we got to bring our pets to the lesson, Everyone apart from me practices turning their animals into books using Knowledgefy Metofre whilst I did something simpler. Placing Kiara on the pedestal in front of me I tapped her with my wand twice and recited the spell Litilius to turn her into a candle, The first few attempts went fine apart from the candle having green scales.

For some reason holding a wand feels wrong after my powers exploded when I hurt Pansy, Maybe I'm not meant to use one. I mean Dumbledore did say I'm not a witch but I do belong here, I take a mental note to practice without a wand and keep trying to succeed at Litilius. After 9 attempts I succeed and Kiara transforms into a tall sleek white candle that's already burning.

Pleased with the lesson Professor McGonagall lets us go to lunch a few minutes early, In the Great hall it's empty as our class is the first in there. Me, Steph and Blaise grab the bench right in the middle on the table and they ask questions I was waiting to be asked.

''So Lizz, what happened with you and Pansy that day...'' Steph says.

''I don't know myself to be honest...I have special powers that allow me to control elements, I don't know how to handle them yet so when Pansy challenged me I wasn't in control and something in my head clicked making me defend myself in an extreme way.''

''So you can control Elements?...Like a guardian?.''

Crap, They know about guardians.

''Yeh Water and Fire.'' I lied as I'm not ready for people to know I'm going to 'rule the world'.

How would people react and treat me? They'd suck up and want to be my friend for the wrong reasons. If people are going to like me then I want it to be because of how I am not what I am.

''Wow a guardian, Pretty cool. Who else knows?'' Blaise asks.

I point to Hermione, Ron and Harry. ''Ginny Weasley knows too. I'm trusting you guys, I know people will need to know eventually but I'd like them to hear it off me.''

''No problemo'' Steph replies.

''Yeh no worries, So gonna give us a demonstration?'' Blaise gives me a cheeky grin and nods towards the Dorkateers.

I giggle and pour some water into a cup, Focusing on the water I make it float into a ball and freeze it into snow. Flicking my hand towards Harry the snowball whacks off the back of his head and he turns around to look at me, We all burst and laughing as he stands up and begins chasing me around the hall. When he catches me he picks me up from behind and twirls me around.

''Put me down Harry!''

''Say sorry.'' He twirls me faster.

''Alright alright I'm sorry'' Harry puts me down and the few people in the hall are all laughing along with us.

As we return to our seats the rest of the school begins to enter and I keep an eye out for Draco but when the last students take there seats he's still no-where to be seen, I lean over and ask Crabbe and Goyle if they've seen him and they reply with 'Not since this morning'. I begin to feel worried but push It to the back of my mind. Once done eating me, Steph, Hermione, Ron and Harry head to the lesson I'm most looking forward too. Care of Magical Creatures with none other than Hagrid.


	21. Omens of misfortune

Waiting outside of Hagrids hut is of course Hagrid who's clutching a big blood soaked bag and looking incredibly excited. When he catches us coming down the steep hill he walks towards us and smiles at me and the dorkateers. We wait for the rest of the class and he calls everyone to attention.

''Today we will be goin' down into the forbidden forest so if you will all follow me.'' He heads down a pathway past his hut to a black barred door and opens it with a rusty key.

Entering the forest it's clear to tell no students are meant to be in here unaccompanied by a professor, The air is damp and thick fog makes sure no sunlight gets through the small gaps in the tree lines. After walking for a good ten minutes we reach an open area with nothing in it, Or so I thought. Luna Lovegood a blonde weirdly pretty girl who wears radish earrings comes to stand at the front of the class beside me and is clearly watching something in the trees, I follow her eye line to see a horse shaped figure with wings but insted of seeing a full silhouette it's more of a blur.

''Now most of ye will just see an empty field in front of us right?'' Hagrid asks and most people mumble yes.

''Thought so but...In this field are creatures called Thestrals, Thestrals are known as the omens of misfortune 'cause only people who have experienced death can see 'Em. The minsistry didn't want me bringin' you lot down 'ere to see 'em as they're dangerous when spooked but I have meat.''

Only seen by people who have seen death...Then why can I sort of see them? Only thing I've ever seen die was my rabbit Parsnip. I look at Harry who is following the creatures with his eyes and he looks extremely pale, Hooking arms with him as an act of comfort he takes his eyes off Thestrals for a moment and thanks me with a kind smile.

''Who 'ere can see them?'' Hagrid asks grabbing a chunk of meat out the now red sack.

Luna, Harry, A Slytherin boy Theodore Nott, Neville and myself all raise our hands. Luna explains how she lost her mum to a experiment to do with potions, Harry saw a Hufflepuff boy called Cedric die by you-know-who, Theodore also his mother but wouldn't say how, Neville his grandfather of old age and when I'm asked who I've seen die I shrug.

''I don't know I've never lost anyone, Well apart from my rabbit.''

''That wouldn't trigger anything... could be, you know...I'll explain after the lesson.'' He whispers the last part of the sentence to me and I nod.

Hagrid then goes to explain that he can see them due to his father dying when he was a child but like Theodore prefers not to say how.

''Now Who'd like to throw some meat to 'Em?'' Hagrid says fetching something out the bag.

Luna raises her hand and Hagrid hands over what looks like a heart, She throws it out to the middle of the field and the shadowy figures fly over to it. They all begin fighting over the Heart but obviously the biggest one wins. The more I look towards the Thestrals the clearer they become, like opening the curtains in the morning and being blinded by the sun my eyes are adjusting and the Skeletal horses with bat like wings become clearer. They're black all over even apart from their eyes which are ghostly white. Luna is stood with her hand still bloody observing the creatures carefully, A few other students throw the meat and when he thinks most of them are fed apart from the babies he asks for a volunteer to hand feed them My hand instantly goes up.

''Just hold ya hand out flat and let them come to you.'' He instructs as he places a kidney in my palm and moves me closer to the Thestrals.

Two babies walk slowly towards me but an adult Thestral probably their mother steps in front of them and leads them to me. She sniffs my blooded hand and takes the meat out of gently before throwing it to the babies, Instead of turning around and walking away she steps to my side and nudges my back towards the babies. Is she trying to feed me to them? I begin to panic but when I look at Hagrid he seems more shocked than worried.

''Just go with it Lizzie, She wants you to meet 'Er babies.''

I move towards the babies and get nudged by the mother to fall down in front of them, The mother lays down on the floor beside me. Keeping my movements calm I reach out and pet them, They feel smooth and when I look towards the mother she stares directly into my eyes.

''We were expecting you.'' Her voice is soft and angel like.

''Did you just talk?.''

''Even among magical creatures you are known of, Heir to Nyx.'' My mouth drops open the Thestral lifts and shakes her head as If laughing.

''And you are...?''

''My name is Isalia these are my children. Having your children blessed by a guardian means their safety and is a symbol of goodluck.''

''I'm sorry but I'm not sure how to ble-.''

''They say a touch of a kiss blesses all beings.''

Doing as i'm told I kiss my middle and index finger and say let you be blessed in my head, Pulling my fingers away they glow gold and I place them on the first Thestral babies head. When I move my fingers away a golden heart shaped scar takes it's place, Repeating the same process on the other child it leaves the same golden heart scar. I did it. I look towards the mother and she nuzzles me with her nose.

''Thankyou.''

''No problem.'' Not like I did much.

The Thestrals stand and say goodbye before galloping away.

I turn to face the class who are all gob smacked and silent until Hermione hugs me telling me she's so proud, Hagrid begins clapping. Everyone else joins in clapping and I feel incredibly awkward, When I ask if anyone else could hear the Thestrals they all say no which means Hagrid was right...

Because I'm the heir to Nyx I must be able to communicate with Magical creatures, Cool.


	22. Trust me

Instead of going to the great hall for the last meal of the day I sneak away to the study hall that's basically empty apart from two Ravenclaw girls in the far right corner, I sit on the opposite side of the room to them and pull out my quill, Ink and a new piece of parchment paper. Dipping my quill I write Dear Draco in the top left corner and stare blankly at the paper, How do I put 'I know my cousin is best friends with the boy who's trying to kill the man who your father serves but I won't tell her that soon you're also going to be a Deatheater because even though she's my cousin I don't need to tell her.'' In a way that he'll believe me. I sigh and re-dip my quill ready to write.

 _ **Dear Draco,**_

 _ **I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now but what happened in the library last night isn't something I can just let go, You seemed scared when you ran off and I completely understand why. You're worried I'm going to tell Hermione or worst Harry what your family are and what you will soon be but I'm not,I promise. I have secrets that I don't want people to know too and would be completely distraught if someone was to tell those secrets. I can't give you more than my word that I won't say anything so I hope you trust me and agree to talk to me or at least Please write me back.**_

 _ **From Elizabeth W.**_

That'll have to do I think to myself and fold the letter in three before sealing it with a wax stamp, I write Draco on the front and head to the Great Hall to find Blaze. When I see him sat beside Becca I rush over and tap him on the shoulder nudging my head towards the door, He gets the hint and stands up to follow me to the golden doors.

''What's up?'' He asks and smiles at me.

''I was wondering if you could do me a favor.''

''Depends what it is.''

I take the letter out my robe pocket and hand it too him.  
''Give this to Draco for me? I can't go into the boys common room.''

He examines it and his smiles fades.

''What it is?''

''I just need to tell him something okay? I'll explain another time it's just important he gets this please?''

''Fine, I'll give it to him.'' He sighs.

''Thank you.'' I side hug him and go to sit beside Steph to eat some food.

I have cheese and ham on toast with some chips on the side and as always the food is delicious, I look over to the empty space in between Crabbe and Pansy and hope he's okay. Wiping my mouth I grab my satchel and head back to the common room with Steph, She asks what I wanted Blaise for and I lie saying it was a note from Mcgonagall. Blaise tells me when he comes back from putting the letter under Draco's pillow that he's no where to be seen, As i'm abit to sit down Steph flops down on the couch first making me have to lift her legs up and put them on my lap. She kicks her shoes off and somehow convinces me to rub her legs which I have no complaints as I love girls legs. Few minutes later Becca down the stairs along with Helen from the dorm room holding a glass bottle in her hand.

''I have an idea, Considering Lizzie is new and she went to a muggle school we should play a muggle game of truth or dare. I'll spin the bottle then whoever it lands on I get to ask a truth or dare, That person must answer the question or do what I've told them too then they spin and ask the person who it lands on. So on and so forth.''

''Sounds good but can we make it so the person who's turn it is can't involve the person who dared them in their turn previously''I say and Steph agrees.

''Yeah I agree with that.'' Blaise sits in the armchair beside me.

Before we start we have Crabbe and Goyle join us along with Sandy and Pansy.

''I think we should be aloud one pass.'' Pansy suggests and everyone agrees.

Steph sits up and wiggles herself under my arm so I'm holding her, Becca spins the bottle and it lands on Goyle.

''Goyle, Truth or Dare''.

''Uhhhh, Truth.''

''Who do you have a crush on?''

''Uhhhh...The Ravenclaw Prefect.''

''Huh huh yeaaah...I agree.'' Crabbe nods slowly.

Goyle spins and the bottle aims at Steph who picks dare, Crabbe and Goyle begin to whisper to each other and it seem obvious that they can't make a decision without eachother.

'' I dare you to take of your bra.'' Goyle says and Crabbe begins to pee himself laughing.

Steph turns to face me and unhooks her bra before pulling it out of her shirt, She places it on my head and I giggle.

''Thankyou beautiful.'' I wink.

''No problem.'' She smiles.

Steph spins and it lands on Blaise.

''Truth'' He says.

''Boring but okay who do you fancy.''

He looks at me and feeling myself blush I cover my face with a pillow.

oooo's come from everyone in the room and I'm shocked how calm Blaise is through the teasing, He spins and it lands on me.I choose truth.

''Have you ever... kissed a girl?''

Really? All the questions he could have asked and that's it.  
''Yeah I have.''

''Oh really?.''

''Yes, More than once actually.''

''Does that mean you're... gay?'' Pansy says rudely.

''No I'm not, I'm Bisexual I like both.''

''Oooh, Interesting you greedy bitch.'' Steph nudges me playfully and wiggles back under my arm.

''Why have one sweet when you can have two.''

''Have you shagged a girl?'' Helen asks.

''Hey it's only one question per spin.'' I quickly reply and spin the bottle.

When it lands on pansy and she answers dare.

''I dare you to...Hmmm. I dare you to kiss Goyle.''

''Pass.''

''Oh come on don't be a pussy.''

The whole room laughs apart from Pansy who goes a deep shade of red and looks like she's about to kill me. Eager to get it over with she leans over to Goyle and pecks his lips.

''There, happy?''

''Ecstatic'' I smirk.

Pansy spins the bottle and lands on Crabbe, He begins fidgeting with his sleeves. Crabbe chooses truth and is asked if he's ever snogged a girl to which he shamefully shakes his head, When Blaise chuckles Crabbe stands up, Pushes him out of his chair and storms up to the boys dorm room quickly followed by Goyle.

''Well I think that's enough fun for one night, I'm off to bed. We can continue this another night.'' I say wanting to end this before something worse happens.

''Yeah I agree.'' Steph adds.

Everyone says goodnight and we head off for a good nights sleep.


	23. Hogsmeade

Saturday morning no-one awoke before 10am and When I finally rise from my bed I look around to see only two empty beds and Steph still sleeping away. I shake her gently telling her it's time to get up but all I get is a tired 'okay'. Pulling my trunk from under my bed I take a quick glance out the window I see a thin sheet of snow, Considering it's going to be a cold day I open my trunk to pull out my red fitted coat with foax black fur on the around the hood along with some thick denim jeggings, Fuzzy socks, Underwear and my black tight fitted elbow length sleeve shirt that hugs my boobs and goes baggy around my tummy. I throw my coat on my bed and head downstairs to shower, Once clean I dry my hair and curl the ends so it looks cute when I have my hood up. Pleased with my loose curls I put on my foundation, powder, a dark red lipstick, two shades of brown eye shadow before finishing the look with cat eyeliner and mascara.

I take a quick selfie of myself as I love red against my pale skin and after four pictures I think I've found my new Facebook picture, Although I would have to make sure not to mention anything about Hogwarts. Speaking of which i'll have to be really careful any pictures I do take as only muggles have Facebook, Maybe i'll only upload pictures of Steph and Hermione as they both have Facebook for family reasons.

When I enter back into the dorm room Steph is awake and getting her clothes for today out, On her way out the room she gives me an approving nod which makes me giggle. Putting on my brown fluffy socks and choose black boots as they are just the right length to fold the Lacey part of the sock over the top, I grab my wand and coat before heading down for breakfast. I stand just behind Ron who's wearing a green checkered jumper with blue jeans and black timberland looking boots and Harry who's wearing a black coat, basic red shirt, black jeans and the same looking shoes as Ron but with different laces whilst I check out what Ginny and Hermione are wearing.

''Well girls don't you both look fabulous.'' I say very in a very sassy tone.

Hermione who's wearing the No1 top I gave her along with her usual light denim jeans, Black coat and knee high brown boots thanks me, Ginny who's wearing a red and blue tight fitted long sleeved shirt, Blue skinny jeans,brown ankle boots and a blue warm fluffy cardigan flips her hair back and stands up.

''Thanks Lizzie but damn I look like nothing compared to you, You're makeup is on point.'' Ginny says in a just as sassy voice.

''Well shucks, I'mma start blushing from all these compliments you're giving little ol' me.''

Both the girls laugh and I can feel everyone on the table looking at me which I kind of like, I don't attention when i'm asking for it.

Harry turns around to look at me. ''Wow, You look amazing.'' He says which makes Ginny sit down.

''Thanks Harry.'' I smile.

''So Liz we're going to take you around Hogsmeade today and don't worry about your permission slip you're 16 so you don't need one.'' Hermione tells me.

''Yeah I'm looking forward to it, I really want another one of those lollipops and they also had some fizz?...Fizz-''

''fizzing whizbees, I love those!'' Ron finishes for me.

''Well I'll buy you some too.''

When breakfast is over we walk the few steps to the Entrance courtyard where McGonagall and about thirty other students are waiting to go to Hogsmeade, I join the line with the sixteen year olds in our year and wait for the under sixteens to get there permission slips checked before going to stand back with Hermione.

More students come out to join us and once everyone's checked and ready there's about a hundred and twenty of us. To get to Hogsmeade we go by horse and carriage which takes about 20 minutes and when we Arrive my first impressions is adorable. Everythings so old fashioned looking and dainty, I feel right at home among the vintage shops and stores.  
The first place we go into is obviously Honeydukes, A small Sweet shop with green windowsills and pink décor that's filled with all sorts of goodies. Ron follows in behind me licking his lips and I swear if he was a dog his tail would be wagging furiously. I pick up five boxes fizzing whizbees one for me, Harry, Hermione, Ron and a spare to give to Ginny when I see her back at the castle. I also grab two heart lollipops this time in blueberry flavour, Two chocolate frogs and some more Bertie Botts Beans because even though some of them are vile most of them taste pretty damn good.

After HoneyDukes we head into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to get Ron a new Quill set as he has the tendency to push down to hard on the nib and break it, He goes to buy the cheapest quill and I feel bad that I have so much when he has so little. Just as I go to pull out some coins Harry beats me to it and pays for a Black feathered quill with a gold nib set. We look in a few more shops including 's Potions, Gladrag's Wizard wear and I nip in to Dogweed and Deathcap Herbology shop for some beautiful star shaped yellow flowers called Orkyals for Hermione as a thank you for looking after me gift.

Our feet beginning to ache Harry suggests we go into the Hogs Head for my first Butterbeer, As we enter I see the familiar pure blonde hair of Draco Malfoy sat in the corner of the pub facing away from us so he doesn't see me enter. He's sat talking to Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise and I quickly scurry over to a booth on the other side of the pub so that I don't get spotted. I wish I could go over and speak to him, To ask if he got my letter but I decide it's best to wait until he comes to me. A waitress comes over and asks for our order which is four butterbeers, When she returns with our drinks I take my first sip and my face scrunches up to show my obvious distaste.

''You hate it don't you? Thought you would it is awfully sweet.'' Hermione states.

''How do you drink it, It's vile. Is there anything more...Simple?'' I ask.

''There's Cherry twist, Just taste like cherrys.'' Harry answers me.

I call the waitress over and ask for a Cherry Twist like Harry suggested and with my first sip and instantly fall in love, It tastes exactly like Cherry Coke.

''Now this I like!'' I say and take a huge gulp of the beverage.  
Ron tells us he saw Ginny and Dean Thomas making out in the fifth floor corridor which makes everyone uncomfortable especially me who already knew about them. Hermione looks at me with a her guilty 'I already knew' Look and I give her a 'Me too' Nod in return, We both down the rest of our drinks and as soon as my glass hits the table another Cherry Twist is placed in front of me along with a note.

''From the Gentlemen over there.'' The waitress points towards Malfoys table and I feel sick...Don't say the blonde haired one just walk away please.

''T-Thankyou.''

I open the note and read it quickly.

'Meet me round the back of the Borgin and Burkes in ten minutes -Malfoy.'

As I look over to the table Malfoy has already excused himself and is walking out the door.

''Who's it from?''

''Oh the drinks from Blaise and the note is from Steph, She's asked me to pick up some Bertie Botts Beans for her as she couldn't make it today.''

I down my drink and go to stand up.

''We'll come with y-'' Harry offers but I quickly interrupt.  
''No! No it's fine you stay and have a drink I'll be back in a few minutes just stay here.''

''If you're sure'' He replies with curiosity in his voice.  
''Yes, Yes I'm sure I'll be right back.''

I practically flee out the door and walk left making sure I'm out of view from the Three Broomsticks before asking a witch where Borgin and Burkes is. She points me down a small tunnel that leads onto a street called Knockturn Alley which looks very dark and gloomy, I take a deep breathe to stop my nerves and go to find Draco.


	24. Borgin and Burkes

I begin to get the feeling of being watched as I walk down the narrow alley way into a Street with about six or seven stores, Borgin and Burkes is right at the end of the street but as I go to walk to it I'm grabbed on the arm.

''What do you think you're doing! Get off me!''

An old woman dressed in all black is holding onto me tightly.

''Are you lost little girl? You shouldn't be down here alone.''

'' 'specially sucha pretty little girl like you.'' She chuckles darkly and a creepy toothless man also wearing tatty black robes appears behind her.

''We'll help you get out of here little girl, Come with us'' He says quietly and grabs my other arm pulling me into another alley way.

''LET GO OF ME! RIGHT NOW!''

They both begin to cackle and I feel my hands beginning to burn up, If they don't let go of me I'll make them! I start to charge a ball of fire in my right hand but I'm stopped by a voice shouting at the creepy pair.

''Let her go! NOW!'' Draco shouts from behind me and the couple of creeps let go of me instantly.

''Mr- Mr Malfoy ever so sorry didn't realize she was one of your fri-''

Draco draws his wand and holds it up to the mans neck.

''You wait till my father hears about this Coljack.'' Draco says sounding furious and you see the last bit of colour in the mans face drain.

''Don't Mr Malfoy please.'' The man begins begging but Draco ignores his pleads and drags me inside Burgin and Burkes.

As we enter the safety of the shop it's clear that Draco is still raging with anger, He walks backwalds and forwards occasionally kicking things. I sit down on the black couch that's near the doorway and stare at my hands, Still bright red. I wonder if he saw, Merlin I hope not. When he's done beating inanimate objects he sits down beside me.

'' They'll pay for that, Are you okay?'' He asks sounding genuinely worried about me.

''I-I guess I'm fine. My arm hurts a little but that will stop in a few minutes.''

''I should have escorted you here, I should have known that someone would try something.'' He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. ''Show me your arm''

I roll up my sleeve to reveal a faded red hand print where the man grabbed me, Draco's face tenses up.

''My Father will hear of this, They will pay.''

''Draco It's fine it doesn't even hurt that much, What is it you called me here for anyway?'' I change the subject.

'' It's about that letter you wrote me...''

So he has read it, Oh Merlin please say you trust me.

'' I have to admit I was really worried you'd tell potty or Granger but after reading the letter I realized I do trust you.'' His face stays tense.

''That's a huge relief I didn't want us to not talk again because you were too scared or just plain hated me.''

''Doubt that could happen.'' He mumbles to himself.  
Why is he acting so strange, So shy?

''You're the first girl I've not wanted to shag.''

The question of how many girls he's actually been with runs through my mind and scares me but I dismiss because he's actually acting like a decent human being for a change.

''Thanks? I guess, I mean. Yeah.''

He stands up. ''Ugh, I don't mean I don't want to I just.''

He turns and faces away from me.

''Will you be with me or not?''

''Be with you?'' My eyes widen.

''Yes you know Boyfriend and Girlfriend.'' He seems almost like a young child nervous and embarrassed to say those words.

''Thought you didn't date?''

''Only once with pansy but I was forced into that by my parents. I don't care for her like I do you.''

I blink and swallow hard, I want to shout yes! Yes I will be with you! But my thoughts wonder to Hermione...She'd feel so betrayed. Wouldn't she want me to be happy though I mean I am family. I really care for him but This whole thing could be a forbidden fruit sort of thing and now that I can have him I might not feel as much of an attraction, I can't not try though.

''Lizzie, Will you answer me.'' He says looking abit green in the face.

''Yes, I'll go out with you Draco but only if no-one knows for a while...I want to make sure this is something worth risking my closeness with Hermione.'' I stand in front of him.

''So that's it then, We're together.'' He gives a genuine kind smile making butterflies appear in my tummy.

''Yep that's it, We're together.''

Draco move closer to me and cups my cheek pulling my lips to meet his, I wrap my arms around his neck and enjoy his soft kiss. His tongue meets mine as the kiss deepens and his arms are now holding me tightly. I feel safe in his embrace and I swear I can see fireworks, In This moment of pure bliss nothing else matters apart from me and him. He makes the world slow down, Time stop and for the first time since that unexpected letter arrived I feel like I belonged.

TO BE CONTINUED...  
That's right I will be writing a second story as a follow up because this one is getting extremely long, Second part will be uploaded very soon so please follow me for updates!

Thankyou- Barmii.

s/11875302/1/The-Right-Moment


End file.
